


Niezwykły tydzień

by Ellenai



Series: Wokół Viktora [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenai/pseuds/Ellenai
Summary: Helsinki, koniec marca 2017 roku. Do miasta zjeżdżają tłumy gości. Pewna uczynna studentka dziennikarstwa przysiada się do stolika przystojnego obcokrajowca. Nie ma pojęcia, jakie będą tego konsekwencje...





	1. Wtorek. Przystojny nieznajomy

**Author's Note:**

> Jak już wiadomo, Helsinki są stworzone do wspaniałej zabawy :-) Mistrzostwa Świata w Łyżwiarstwie Figurowym 2017 były więc z góry skazane na sukces. Wszyscy miłośnicy łyżwiarstwa przyznawali, że rywalizacja wśród panów od dawna nie zapowiadała się tak emocjonująco. A jak sobie poradzili nasi znajomi łyżwiarze? Kto stanął na najwyższym podium – Yuuri, Jurij czy może ktoś zupełnie inny? 
> 
> Przy pisaniu tego tekstu miałam tyle radości, że autentycznie obawiam się, jak go przyjmą Czytelnicy. Historia opowiedziana jest z punktu widzenia osoby z zewnątrz i odwołuje się do moich wcześniejszych tekstów – więc praca nad nią była jak dokładanie puzzli do częściowo ułożonego wzoru i jeśli ktoś nie zna lub nie lubi tego wzoru, to całość może mu się nie spodobać. W dodatku jest to pomieszanie z poplątaniem: znów wrzuciłam nieco faktów i plotek z życia realnych łyżwiarzy, którzy pojawią się tu obok postaci znanych z anime. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie przypomnę, że Kubo-sensei też ich wprowadziła i też wymieszała fakty jak mogła :-) 
> 
> Jeśli ktoś oglądał mistrzostwa w Helsinkach, od razu się zorientuje, który z bohaterów anime jest kim w świecie realnym, choć dotyczy to tylko rywalizacji, bo Yuuri i spółka pozostają ze swoimi biografiami. Przypisałam im odpowiedniki ze świata realnego jeszcze przed mistrzostwami, nie wiedząc, kto wygra – przez co nieźle dołożyłam sobie pracy, bo układ miejsc nie do końca odpowiadał moim przewidywaniom i musiałam pewne motywy wymyślić od nowa. Sorry, Yuzu, to nie to, że w ciebie nie wierzyłam, po prostu nie chciałam zapeszyć :-)

Ulla dawno nie widziała tu w powszedni dzień takiego tłoku. Knajpka była lubiana przez mieszkańców Helsinek i zwykle w weekend trudno było znaleźć tu miejsce, ale żeby mieć z tym kłopot we wtorek? Kiedy zamówiła przy kontuarze szybki lunch i rozejrzała się, gdzie by tu usiąść, okazało się, że jedyny wolny stolik został właśnie zajęty przez jakiegoś biznesmena, ubranego w ciuchy warte na oko roczne stypendium Ulli, który kończył rozmawiać przez telefon. No cóż, może pozwoli jej na chwilę dosiąść się, zwłaszcza że stolik był na sześć osób, a on siedział sam. Jednak kiedy go zapytała, czy może zająć jedno miejsce, popatrzył na nią, jakby urwała się z choinki. Już chciała odejść, gdy odezwał się do niej po angielsku:

\- Przepraszam, nie mówię po fińsku. Jeśli pytałaś, czy możesz usiąść przy tym stoliku, nie mam nic przeciwko. Moi przyjaciele właśnie zadzwonili, że będą najwcześniej za dwadzieścia minut.

Obcokrajowiec. Sądząc po bardzo jasnych włosach - Szwed. Pomyślała, że poćwiczy trochę swój angielski. Zwłaszcza że mężczyzna był wyjątkowo przystojny... Usiadła więc i zagaiła:

\- Zapewne znasz Helsinki, skoro trafiłeś do tej restauracji? To jednak kawałek od centrum.

\- Czy znam Helsinki? Tylko trochę. Byłem tu co prawda dwukrotnie, ale za pierwszym razem zupełnie nie miałem czasu na zwiedzanie. A dwa lata temu przyjechałem z narzeczoną. Zatrzymaliśmy się przejazdem na kilka dni, tyle że pogoda niespecjalnie zachęcała do zwiedzania – wyraz twarzy mężczyzny sugerował jednak, że mimo braku pogody był to wyjątkowo udany pobyt. – Na tę restaurację trafiliśmy ostatniego dnia, bardzo nam zasmakowała tutejsza ryba z pieca, więc postanowiliśmy przyjść jeszcze raz, tym razem z przyjaciółmi.

A więc on ma narzeczoną? Ulla dopiero teraz zobaczyła obrączkę. Szkoda. Z drugiej strony, jest trochę dla niej za stary... Chyba niewiele mu brakuje do trzydziestki.

Ulla dostała swój lunch, a mężczyzna poprosił o wodę mineralną, mówiąc, że poczeka z zamówieniem na resztę towarzystwa.

\- A ty co robisz w Helsinkach? Mieszkasz tu, studiujesz? – zapytał, uprzedzając jej pytanie o to, co go sprowadza do Helsinek, bo przecież nie przyjechał tu do restauracji...

\- Studiuję, i mieszkam, od trzech lat. A pochodzę z Laponii, z Tankavaary. Jeśli słyszałeś kiedyś o poszukiwaczach złota w Finlandii, to właśnie wychowałam się na złotych polach...

\- Coś obiło mi się o uszy. Zdaje się, że rosyjscy carowie byli zainteresowani tymi rejonami? – mężczyzna mrugnął do niej. Hm, co to mogło znaczyć... Przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, że Ulla ma rosyjskich przodków. – A co studiujesz?

\- Dziennikarstwo i komunikację społeczną. I właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że to ja powinnam zadawać pytania – zaśmiała się. – To nam ciągle wbijają do głowy na praktykach, żeby nauczyć się pytać.

\- Dobra komunikacja wymaga też mówienia – uśmiechnął się. – Poza tym to zawsze miła odmiana, kiedy ktoś, kto zwykle zadaje pytania, odpowiada na nie. I odwrotnie, ci którzy zwykle muszą odpowiadać na pytania, chętnie je zadają – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - To jeszcze powiedz, co warto zwiedzić w Helsinkach. Nie będę miał za dużo wolnego czasu, ale z przyjemnością wybiorę się w jakieś miejsce, które polecisz.

\- Moje ulubione miejsca mogą ci się nie spodobać... Turyści raczej oczekują rozrywki, a mnie Helsinki nieco przytłaczały na początku, to jednak jest duże i ruchliwe miasto, w porównaniu z moimi stronami rodzinnymi, więc szukałam spokoju. I jedyne, co mogę naprawdę mogę polecić z własnego doświadczenia, to Kaplica Ciszy i Park Sibeliusa.

-  Koncert skrzypcowy Sibeliusa jest jednym z moich ulubionych, więc choćby z tego powodu postaram się tam dotrzeć... Dziękuję, zapiszę sobie.

Kiedy mężczyzna zapisywał nazwy w smartfonie, Ulla kończyła swój lunch. Szkoda, że tak się dziś spieszyła, chętnie zobaczyłaby narzeczoną tego sympatycznego biznesmena ze Szwecji. Musi to być niezła laska... Wyobraziła sobie wysoką, szczupłą blondynkę w obcisłej, czerwonej sukience, piekielnie pewną siebie i przyciągająca wszystkie spojrzenia. Hm, może to lepiej, że jej nie spotka, nabawiłaby się więcej kompleksów.

Gdy już się pożegnali i Ulla dochodziła do wyjścia, do restauracji weszła grupa cudzoziemców – czworo Azjatów, którym towarzyszyło dwoje Rosjan, o ile dobrze usłyszała strzęp rozmowy między prześliczną rudą dziewczyną w typie Evy Green i równie urodziwym blondynem, przypominającym Orlanda Blooma z czasów „Władcy pierścieni”. Stanowczo nadspodziewany ruch dziś w tej knajpce...


	2. Środa. Fatalne zlecenie

\- Szefie, dlaczego ja? – Ulla miała ochotę się rozpłakać ze złości i bezsilności. – Ja nic nie wiem o łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Wyślijcie mnie na mecz hokejowy, siatkówkę, pływanie, snookera, gdziekolwiek, byle nie tam. Naprawdę nie ma nikogo innego?

\- Gdyby był, nie wysyłałbym stażystki, to oczywiste. Niestety, wyeliminowała ich seria niefortunnych zdarzeń. – Szef starał się być dowcipny, co Ullę tylko jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło. – Nie martw się. Na miejscu dostaniesz materiały prasowe, więc nie pomylisz nazwisk. Czekam na krótki opis wyników i parę zdań z konferencji prasowej po każdej konkurencji. A na wtorek zrobisz duży materiał podsumowujący. W końcu mistrzostwa świata nie zdarzają się u nas codziennie... Skoncentruj się na naszych reprezentantach i na walce o podium. Byłoby miło, gdyby udało ci się zrobić kilka wywiadów. Znasz angielski i rosyjski, to spokojnie sobie poradzisz. I jak dobrze się spiszesz, do końca przyszłego tygodnia będziesz miała wolne.

O, to była prawdziwa zachęta. Dziewczyna nie pamiętała, kiedy miała ostatnio więcej niż dzień wolnego.

 

Ulla pospieszyła na autobus, po drodze sprawdzając na stronie wydarzenia gdzie i co będzie się działo. A więc cztery kategorie, w każdej dwie konkurencje. Dziś od rana solistki mają program krótki, według rozkładu występy zaczyna właśnie druga połowa stawki. Ugh, Ulla nie znosi się spóźniać. Może zdąży zobaczyć chociaż kilka ostatnich zawodniczek.

Niemal dobiegała do wejścia na halę sportową, kiedy zobaczyła Szweda, którego spotkała wczoraj w czasie lunchu. Szedł powoli, lekko utykając. O, poznał ją, pokiwał ręką i zatrzymał się przy wejściu, najwyraźniej na nią czekając.

\- Dzień dobry, co tu robisz? – powiedzieli dokładnie w tym samym momencie. I w tej samej sekundzie roześmiali się.

\- Panie mają pierwszeństwo – powiedział Szwed i obejmowało to zarówno wejście, jak i odpowiedź na pytanie.

\- Naczelny wysłał mnie do obsługi tej imprezy. Mam teraz staż w gazecie i dostałam pilne zastępstwo. Bardzo się denerwuję, bo zupełnie nie miałam czasu się przygotować. A ty?

\- Przyszedłem pokibicować. Moja przyjaciółka dziś występuje, obiecałem ją wesprzeć. Bardzo się denerwuje, chociaż jest świetnie przygotowana – to ostatnie zabrzmiało jak wyrzut w stosunku do Ulli. A może jej się wydawało.

Kątem oka zobaczyła, że ich wejście wzbudziło spore zainteresowanie. Nic dziwnego, też oglądałaby się za takim przystojniakiem. Szwed rozpiął płaszcz i okazało się, że pod spodem ma identyfikator z logiem mistrzostw.

\- Muszę odebrać akredytację – przypomniała sobie. - Idę poszukać biura prasowego.

\- Nie byłaś jeszcze na takiej imprezie, co? Zobacz, tam stoi wolontariusz, wskaże ci drogę. Powodzenia, może się jeszcze zobaczymy.

\- Trzymam kciuki za twoją przyjaciółkę. Do zobaczenia.

 

Ulla odebrała identyfikator, stertę materiałów, które – poza tymi dotyczącymi solistek – włożyła do plecaka, stwierdziwszy, że postudiuje je w przerwie zawodów i weszła na lodowisko. I cały czas chodziły jej po głowie pytania: jak to możliwe, że bardzo zajęty biznesmen w środku dnia przychodzi na lodowisko, żeby wesprzeć przyjaciółkę? Skąd oni mogą się znać? I dlaczego on właśnie miałby ją wspierać? Nie ma trenera, przyjaciół-łyżwiarzy? Bardzo to dziwne.

Udało jej się dotrzeć, jak się okazało, na cztery ostatnie występy pań.  Urodziwa Amerykanka w bardzo odważnie wydekoltowanej sukience tańczyła właśnie do znanego przeboju grupy Eurythmics. Kiedy zjeżdżała z lodowiska, Ulla zobaczyła, że przy bramce wejściowej stoi Szwed, a obok niego ta rudowłosa piękność i blond elf, których widziała wczoraj w restauracji. A więc to na nich czekał! Ale o rudej powiedział przecież przed chwilą „przyjaciółka”, gdzie w takim razie była wczoraj narzeczona? Czyżby chodziło o tę malutką Azjatkę, która była z nimi? Ulla poczuła, że jej szanse u Szweda wzrosły, po czym aż zaśmiała się, że o tym pomyślała. Do roboty, a nie o romansach mi tu myśleć – skarciła sama siebie.

Tymczasem trójka przy wejściu zaczęła odprawiać jakis dziwny obrządek: Szwed stanął za rudą i objął jej ramiona, a elf trzymał jej dłonie. Wszyscy zamknęli oczy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby przekazywali jej swoją energię. Przypatrywał się temu z politowaniem zażywny jegomość o wyglądzie zakapiora.

Ulla zerknęła w papiery. Teraz ma wystąpić Mila Babicheva, 20 lat, Rosjanka, mistrzyni świata z 2016 i wicemistrzyni z 2015. Trenuje w Sankt Petersburgu. Trener: Jakov Feltsman. Choreografia: Viktor Nikiforov (program krótki), Lilla Baranowska (program dowolny).

Rosjanka przepięknie prezentowała się na lodzie w czarnej sukience, ozdobionej na gorsie koronką wyglądającą jak witraż gotyckiej katedry. Jej spódniczka – dość długa, z miękkiego, lejącego materiału – wprost płynęła za nią, kiedy łyżwiarka przemierzała taflę. Z głośników zabrzmiała przedziwna melodia: urzekający kobiecy wokal (po łacinie?!) wkrótce  zyskał delikatny podkład muzyczny. Program dziewczyny był bezbłędny – na ile oczywiście Ulla mogła to ocenić – i bardzo widowiskowy. Ze zdziwieniem więc zobaczyła, że trener (którym okazał się ten zakapior) bynajmniej nie wygląda na zachwyconego. A chyba powinien, bo Mila znalazła się na pierwszym miejscu. A po niej mają wystąpić jeszcze tylko dwie zawodniczki. Przyjaciele dziewczyny byli znacznie mniej powściągliwi i rzucili się do uścisków, jak tylko znane były wyniki. Podszedł też, żeby pogratulować, jakiś brunet w typie południowca, ale Rosjanka wręcz tupnęła na niego, ewidentnie nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać. Ale temperament ma ta ruda!

Tymczasem na lód wjechała kolejna solistka, Sara Crispino. Rosjanka i jej przyjaciele, zamiast zwinąć się, głośno dopingowali Włoszkę. Dziwne, przecież to jej bezpośrednia rywalka, trzy razy na podium w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Sara także miała bezbłędny przejazd, jednak znalazła się na drugim miejscu. Ulla poczuła, że musi poznać podstawy punktacji, bo w tym momencie była to dla niej istna czarna magia.

I ostatni występ: Suzu Ichinose z Japonii. Mistrzyni z 2015 i wicemistrzyni z 2016. Trenuje... w Toronto? Kolejna ciekawa rzecz, której Ulla się dowiedziała: nie trzeba trenować w jakimś kraju, żeby go reprezentować. Zaraz, czy to nie ją wczoraj Ulla widziała? A więc to może być ta narzeczona Szweda? Ale w takim razie dlaczego to nie on, a blond elf podszedł, żeby życzyć jej udanego występu? Dobra, koniec spekulacji. Narzeczona zapewne należy do świata biznesu, a nie łyżwiarstwa.

Występ Japonki, do muzyki z filmu „Romeo i Julia”, był bardzo ekspresyjny, i być może spore tempo sprawiło, że lekko potknęła się przy jednym ze skoków. Mimo tego ostatecznie zajęła drugie miejsce, wyprzedzając Włoszkę. O co chodzi z tą punktacją? Koniecznie trzeba to rozwikłać, inaczej Ulla nie będzie wiedziała, co widzi...

A potem była konferencja prasowa. Ulla uczestniczyła już w kilku, ale po raz pierwszy miała wrażenie, że rywalki tak naprawdę są dobrymi przyjaciółkami, a zawody, mimo że na tak wysokim szczeblu, to dla nich sama przyjemność. Dziewczyny były w świetnych humorach – i, co z radością odnotowała Ulla – chwaliły organizację mistrzostw i idealny stan utrzymania lodu. Ruda nawet powiedziała, że Helsinki ogromnie jej się podobają i żałuje, że pomimo rekomendacji przyjaciół nie przyjechała tu wcześniej. To ostatnie wyznanie spotkało się z gorącym aplauzem dwóch pozostałych dziewczyn, które na słowa „rekomendacja przyjaciół”, jak na sygnał, przytaknęły i uśmiechnęły się.

 

Po powrocie do akademika Ulla postanowiła przejrzeć materiały, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o zawodnikach, którzy mają jutro wystąpić. Więc tak. Będzie jeden Fin i z nim trzeba koniecznie porozmawiać, co oznacza cały dzień na lodowisku, bo występuje dość wcześnie. Kto w zeszłych latach był na czołowych miejscach? Sprawdźmy. 2014: Nikiforov, Giacometti, Altin. 2015: Katsuki, Nikiforov, Plisiecki. 2016: Katsuki, Nikiforov, Altin. Z listy startowej wynika, że Giacomettiego nie będzie. Aha, już nie występuje. Nikiforov wycofał się z powodu kontuzji. Zostają Katsuki, Plisiecki, Altin.

Katsuki – Japończyk, trenowany przez Nikiforova. Zaraz, to ten sam Nikiforov? No tak, Viktor. Jaki dziwaczny układ, trener i zawodnik rywalizują ze sobą. Ulla jeszcze się z czymś takim nie spotkała. I wygląda na to, że Nikiforov jest lepszym trenerem niż zawodnikiem... A czy to nie on jest autorem choreografii dla rudej? No tak. I dla Katsukiego. O, i dla Plisieckiego do programu dowolnego.  Czy ten człowiek ma jeszcze czas na jakieś życie prywatne?

Zobaczmy. W infomacjach ISU podano, że trenuje 24 godziny tygodniowo w sezonie w Sankt Petersburgu i Hasetsu i tyle samo poza sezonem w Hasetsu. To nie aż tak wiele, Plisiecki trenuje po 30 godzin. Zaraz, poza sezonem też w Hasetsu? A Katsuki? Też 30 godzin, też w Sankt Petersburgu i Hasetsu. Co tam mają w tym Hasetsu? Gdzie to w ogóle jest? Ulla uruchomiła internet. O, w Japonii. Gorące źródła i Lodowy Zamek. Ulla, jako mieszkanka krainy, w której po saunie wskakuje się do przerębli, była w stanie uwierzyć, że takie zestawienie może leżeć u podstaw sukcesu.

Altin. Kazach z Ałmatów. Ten przynajmniej nie ma nic wspólnego z Nikiforovem. Chociaż... Poza sezonem trenuje w Ałmatach i Hasetsu. No to już wygląda na jakiś specjalny ośrodek kondycyjny dla łyżwiarzy z  najwyższej półki. Tyle że nic o tym nie piszą... Pewnie bardzo ekskluzywny i dostępny tylko na specjalne zaproszenie.

Teraz wyniki. Rekord należy do Katsukiego. Ponad 330 punktów. Rany, a nasz reprezentant ma życiówkę 170. Rekord za program krótki – Nikiforov. O, Plisiecki też przez jakiś czas był rekordzistą. Zaraz, jest najmłodszy, niedawno skończył 18 lat. To ile miał, jak pobił rekord? Piętnaście? O ja dziękuję. Największym osiągnięciem Ulli w tym wieku było dziesiąte miejsce w regionalnym wyścigu psich zaprzęgów.

To jeszcze zerknijmy do internetu na zdjęcia. Plisiecki jako zdobywca Pucharu Grand Prix w 2014. Jakie dziecko! Mistrz Europy 2015. Nadal dziecko. Wicemistrz Europy 2017. Ależ on urósł! Ulla mogła porównać jego wzrost z Hiszpanem, który był na zdjęciach z 2015 i 2017 roku. Przybyło mu minimum 10 centymetrów... Pewnie dlatego w 2016 nie miał sukcesów, musiał przywyknąć do nowego wzrostu. Ale zaraz... Przecież to blond elf! Fryzura na starszych zdjęciach był inna, obecnie młody Rosjanin nosił długie włosy, dlatego Ulla na pierwszy rzut oka go nie poznała.

Katsuki jako mistrz świata 2015. Dość nijaki. Ale tutaj... To też on!? Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów 2015, pokazy. No nie wmówicie mi, że to ten sam człowiek. Takie seksowne ciacho, że każda dziewczyna natychmiast by go schrupała!

Altin. Uosobienie solidności i spokoju. Przez ostatnie lata w ogóle się nie zmienił. Taka sama fryzura, taki sam beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. Chociaż tu w trakcie występu... o, widać, z jaką pasją wykonuje program. I czy to nie on był też wczoraj w restauracji?

\- Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam dzień wcześniej, że będę zajmować się tymi mistrzostwami – pomyślała z żalem Ulla. – Spóźniłabym się pewnie na zajęcia, ale miałabym fajne wywiady. I wolne od poniedziałku.


	3. Czwartek. Fakty i plotki

W czwartek Ulla przyszła na lodowisko jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem zawodów. Było dość pusto. Dzięki temu bez trudu uzyskała wywiad od jedynego reprezentanta Finladii w kategorii solistów. Valtter był przesympatycznym, dobiegającym trzydziestki mężczyzną, zadowolonym, że w ogóle udało mu się wystąpić w mistrzostwach świata, i wcale nie przejmował się słabym wynikiem. Nie traktował łyżwiarstwa jako najważniejszego zajęcia w swoim życiu, skończył medycynę i zamierzał zrobić karierę w zawodzie lekarza. Niewykluczone, że sportowego, bo wiele wiedział o zdrowotnych problemach sportowców.

Gdy swoje programy zaprezentowały dwie grupy zawodników, w trakcie sprzątania lodu Ulla wyszła na zewnątrz, żeby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

Trudno uwierzyć w taki zbieg okoliczności, ale gdy wracała, znowu niemal zderzyła się w wejściu ze Szwedem. Tym razem jednak nie był sam. Szedł z nim wyglądający na dość zdenerwowanego chłopak, może nieco starszy od Ulli, o azjatyckich rysach twarzy, w okularach. I z walizką na kółkach. Szwed odpowiedział na pozdrowienie, ale był czymś ewidentnie zaabsorbowany. Ulla połączyła sobie to ze zdenerwowaniem chłopaka i zrozumiała, że coś się stało. – Może mogę w czymś pomóc? – zaoferowała, ale Szwed tylko pokręcił głową i poszli w kierunku wejścia dla zawodników. Dziwne. Jeszcze bardziej dziwne było to, jak wiele osób wydawało się poruszonych ich przybyciem. A nawet robiono im zdjęcia.

Kiedy Ulla weszła na lodowisko, na lód wjeżdżał właśnie reprezentant Tajlandii, Phichit Chulanont. Dziewczyna nie przypuszczała, że tak  egzotyczny łyżwiarz może  pokazać coś szczególnego, jednak ten występ okazał się niespodzianką. Taj wykonał „Singing in the Rain” z elegancją i energią, często naśladując taniec Gene Kelly’ego. No tak, był uczestnikiem finałów Grand Prix. Widać było, że to inny poziom łyżwiarstwa niż dotychczasowych zawodników. Bez problemu wyszedł na prowadzenie.

Po kolejnym występie zawibrowała komórka Ulli. Nieznany numer, ale odebrała. I dobrze, bo była to Eira, szefowa działu sportowego.

\- Ulla, skoro już tak kręcisz się koło Nikiforova, to mam nadzieję, że namówisz go, żeby dał do gazety jakiś ciekawy wywiad na wyłączność – powiedziała bardzo zachrypniętym głosem. Ulla miała wrażenie, że się przesłyszała.

\- Koło Nikiforova? Ja? Kiedy? – pytała chaotycznie.

\- Dziecko, przecież widzę, że kolejny raz weszłaś z nim do Areny.

\- Ale jak pani widzi? – Ulla była całkiem  zdezorientowana. Aż się rozejrzała, chociaż mogłaby przysiąc, że szefowa leży w łóżku z grypą. Może są tu jakieś ukryte kamery?

\- Ulla, ogarnij się. W internecie widzę. Ludzie wrzucają zdjęcia z mistrzostw. I znowu jesteś na nich z Nikiforovem, więc nie rób ze mnie idiotki. Czekam na materiał – zadysponowała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i rozłączyła się.

Ulla z wypiekami na twarzy oparła się o ścianę. Piekło i szatani! Więc ten szwedzki biznesmen to był Nikiforov?! Dlaczego wcześniej nie zobaczyła jego zdjęcia? Internet, szybko! No tak. Wygląda trochę inaczej niż na zdjęciach, ale nie ma wątpliwości: Viktor Nikiforov, pięciokrotny mistrz świata, mistrz olimpijski, wielokrotny mistrz i wicemistrz we wszystkich możliwych zawodach, trener obecnego mistrza świata... Czyli ten Azjata z walizką to był... Katsuki? A ona, adeptka dziennikarstwa, nie miała o tym najmniejszego pojęcia! Nie dość, że nie rozpoznała żadnego z nich, to jeszcze  zamiast siedzieć cicho wyrwała się z tą pomocą, żeby mieli pewność, że ich nie rozpoznała... Świetnie. Będą z niej drwić w całej Finlandii. Gorzej, na całym świecie. Jak ona teraz może poprosić Nikiforova o wywiad?! No brawo, Ulla, spisałaś się na szóstkę.

W tym momencie zauważyła, że ktoś jej się przygląda. A, to Jarno, dziennikarz z konkurencyjnej popołudniówki, poznali się przy okazji ligi hokeja. Skinęła mu na powitanie głową, a on uznał to za zachętę do podejścia i rozmowy.

\- Jakiś pomór w „Ilta-Somnat”, że ciebie tu przysłali? Zwykle pojawia się sama Eira albo wysyła Marco...

\- Pomór połowiczny, Eira ma ciężką grypę, za to Marco został ojcem i poszedł na tacierzyński. A na stażu nie ma zmiłuj, będę tu kwitła do niedzieli. W dodatku muszę zrobić wywiad z Nikiforovem...

\- Eira ci kazała? Przecież on nie występuje... Nie chcę cię zniechęcać, ale to mi wygląda na niezłą podpuchę, Nikiforov od dłuższego czasu nie lubi rozmawiać z mediami poza konferencjami prasowymi. A ostatnio stwierdził, że ma dość niekompetentnych pismaków, którzy interesują się wszystkim, tylko nie tym, co dzieje się na lodowisku i nie odróżniają toeloopa od salchowa ani Iny Bauer od Idy Bauer, o ile w ogóle obiło im się o uszy takie nazwisko.

Jeśli Jarno chciał wywołać u Ulli popłoch, to udało mu się znakomicie. No przecież nie można jej tak karać tylko dlatego, że chciała być miła dla obcokrajowca... Postanowiła chociaż wykorzystać wiedzę starszego kolegi.

\- Słuchaj, siedzisz w tym od lat. Powiedz mi, czy to nie dziwne, że trener rywalizuje ze swoim uczniem?

\- Bardzo. Nie przypominam sobie drugiego takiego przypadku. Tyle że mamy do czynienia z Nikiforovem, o którym mówią „fuckin’ brilliant”, i który jest w stanie wykonać idealny program podczas trzęsienia ziemi. I z bardzo pracowitym Japończykiem, który potrzebował nie tyle treningu technicznego, ile pewności siebie, a tej Nikiforov miał zawsze w nadmiarze, więc się nią podzielił.

Jarno najwyraźniej złapał się na wyćwiczony przez Ullę trick: wystarczyło kiwnąć głową i mruknąć coś na zachętę, by ludzie mówili dalej – bo kontynuował:

\- W ogóle to na początku wszyscy myśleli o tym pomyśle jak o kaprysie Nikiforova: rozpuszczony sukcesami czempion znalazł sobie japońską zabawkę i udaje trenera. A że przy tym zachowywał się jak zakochany szczeniak, wszyscy byli pewni, że są ze sobą jako para. – Tu Jarno zaczął chichotać, ewidentnie coś sobie przypomniał i postanowił poszerzyć opowieść. - Dziennikarze próbowali pytać ich wprost, ale Katsuki zwykle odpowiadał „Nie rozumiem, co pan/pani ma na myśli”, najbardziej łamaną angielszczyzną, na jaką było go stać - a mówi świetnie po angielsku, wiele lat siedział w Stanach. Nikiforov z kolei traktował to z typową dla siebie nonszalancją. – Jarno starał się naśladować charakterystyczny głos Viktora, z lekkim, seksownym przydechem, kiedy go zacytował –  „Czy nie wkraczasz zbytnio w moje osobiste sprawy, skarbie? Jeśli interesuje cię, z kim i jak uprawiam seks, mogę ci oczywiście opowiedzieć ze wszystkimi szczegółami, ale znacznie przyjemniej byłoby, gdybym cię przeleciał tu i teraz, będziesz mieć najdokładniejsze informacje”. W takiej sytuacji nie pozostawało nic innego, jak obrócić całą sprawę w żart. - Jarno pokręcił głową i mówił dalej:

\- Ale kiedy dwa lata temu na mistrzostwach świata Katsuki zdobył złoty medal, a Nikiforov srebrny, nikt już nie sugerował, że jest coś dziwnego w tym układzie. Bo w sumie nawet jeśli panowie ze sobą sypiają, jaki to jest news w porównaniu z tym, co działo się przez te dwa ostatnie sezony na lodowisku, kiedy bili kolejne rekordy i dzielili się podium. W ogóle to wygląda na rodzaj umowy między nimi, że Nikiforov wygrywa Grand Prix, a Katsuki mistrzostwa świata. Tyle że w tym sezonie Nikiforov tak podkręcił sobie technicznie program, że co prawda wygrał Grand Prix, ale już mistrzostwach Rosji przejechał na blokerach, bo miał problem z kostką i ledwo się zakwalifikował do występów międzynarodowych, a potem przyplątało mu się coś jeszcze i jak widziałaś do tej pory się nie wyleczył. A Katsuki ma kolejną szansę na mistrzostwo.

\- A co w takim razie z narzeczoną Nikiforova? – Ulla zadała pytanie, które nurtowało ją od trzech dni.

\- Narzeczoną? Mówisz o obrączce? Oficjalnie to lucky charms, które on i Katsuki noszą na szczęście. I które najwyraźniej przynoszą im szczęście.

\- A nieoficjalnie?

\- Nieoficjalnie to jeszcze jeden powód, żeby podejrzewać, że są ze sobą w związku – wzruszył ramionami Jarno.

Czyli Viktor ma narzeczonego, nie narzeczoną? Wizja seksownej blondynki w czerwonej sukience zaczęła się rozwiewać... Ulla nie była pewna, czy to ją cieszy, czy wprost przeciwnie. Ale czy można wierzyć słowom Jarno?

\- To powiedz mi jeszcze, co jest w Hasetsu?

\- Hasetsu? To zamknięty ośrodek treningowy na wyspie. Właściwie nikt nie wie, co tam się dzieje, wszystko jest ściśle tajne. Teoretycznie każdy może tam wejść, ale trzeba przejść przez most. A na moście stoi wartownik udający wędkarza. I zgłasza wejście każdego obcego, który jest przechwytywany przez obsługę kąpieliska z gorącymi źródłami i właściwie nie ma szansy, żeby rozejrzeć się gdzie indziej.

W tym momencie Ulla zaczęła na serio podejrzewać, że Jarno ją wkręca, a że właśnie kończyła się rozgrzewka kolejnej grupy, zaproponowała  przejście na stanowiska dziennikarskie.

I dobrze zrobiła, bo dzięki temu udało im się obejrzeć jeden z najlepszych programów tego dnia. Chińczyk Guang Hong Ji jako Spiderman – może to dość karkołomny wybór, ale program okazał się bardzo ciekawy, w dodatku wykonany bezbłędnie, z dwoma poczwórnymi skokami. Objął prowadzenie, z dużym zapasem nad kolejnym zawodnikiem.

Z następnym występem wiązała duże nadzieje, bo był to jeden z zawodników, którzy stawali już na podium mistrzostw świata: Otabek Altin. Posępna i groźna muzyka, do której tańczył, okazała się fragmentem baletu „Romeo i Julia” Prokofieva. Interpretacja pełna była wewnętrznej pasji i rozdarcia, wręcz rozpaczy i zaskoczyła nie tylko Ullę, ale też Jarno, który wspomniał, że Altin po wygraniu Uniwersjady w Ałmatach całkiem zawalił Zimowe Igrzyska Azji i wyraźnie ma jakieś problemy.  I tym razem stracił szanse na podium – zajął dopiero trzecie miejsce, a po nim będzie jeszcze dziewięciu startujących.

Znowu czarny kostium: Nathan Chen, rewelacja sezonu, niespodziewany zwycięzca mistrzostw czterech kontynentów, gdzie pokonał aktualnego mistrza świata. Zaczął mocno, od kombinacji skoku poczwórnego z potrójnym, niestety na kolejnym poczwórnym wywrócił się.

\- Jeszcze jeden, który się przekonał, że lód jest śliski – zaśmiał się Jarno. – To jest taka dyscyplina, że często wygrywasz nie dlatego, że jesteś najlepszy, ale dlatego, że ci lepsi mieli gorszy dzień. Czasem więc nawet średni zawodnik może zająć wysokie miejsce, bo inni nie potrafili poradzić sobie z presją. Rzadko zdarza się, że ktoś jeździ bezbłędnie na najwyższym poziomie technicznym, bo do tego trzeba nie tylko wytrenowania, ale też żelaznych nerwów, najmniejszy błąd skutkuje utratą punktów. Dlatego takim ewenementem jest Nikiforov, który przez wiele sezonów nie schodzi z podium.

Ostatni w tej grupie, blondyn o sympatycznej twarzy, Emil Nicola, nie wykonał żadnego poczwórnego skoku, w dodatku jeden skok podparł i zapewne znajdzie się poza pierwszą dziesiątką.

\- No, teraz zaczną się prawdziwe emocje – zatarł ręce Jarno. – Właściwie każdy z zawodników z ostatniej szóstki ma szanse na medal. Może poza Iglesią, który jeździ bardzo widowiskowo, ale nadal nie ma w repertuarze poczwórnego skoku. W zeszłym roku był czwarty, a w tym mu się to pewnie nie uda.

\- A kto jest twoim faworytem?

\- Plisiecki. Jest w świetnej formie, wygrał w tym sezonie wszystko poza finałem Grand Prix. I jeśli ci się wydawało, że komuś głośno kibicowano, to zobaczysz, co stanie się za chwilę. Już od seniorskiego debiutu trzy lata temu jest ogromnie popularny, zwłaszcza wśród młodych fanek, najbardziej ze wszystkich łyżwiarzy, bardziej nawet od Nikiforova. Którego ewidentnie naśladuje, chociaż zwykle wścieka się, kiedy ktoś coś takiego sugeruje.

Jarno miał rację. Kiedy Jurij wjechał na lód, widownia oszalała. Wydawało się, że oklaski, okrzyki i skandowania nie skończą się, jednak w chwili, gdy łyżwiarz stanął w pozie wskazującej na gotowość rozpoczęcia programu, zaległa cisza. Jasnofioletowy kostium, u góry ozdobiony ciemniejszymi koralikami, stanowił miłą odmianę po serii czarnych i czarno-białych kostiumów. Zabrzmiała muzyka, zwiewna i delikatna, bardzo pasująca do blond elfa. Też „Romeo i Julia” Prokofieva, ale inny fragment i całkiem inna interpretacja. Rosjanin jechał bezbłędnie, aż do kombinacji, w której nie wytrzymał siły ciążenia i uklęknął po poczwórnym skoku.

\- Cholera, co za pech. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle mu tę kombinację zaliczą – emocjonował się Jarno. - To znaczna strata punktów. W tej sytuacji bardzo trudno będzie mu zawalczyć o podium, mimo tego, że ma genialny dowolny.

Jurij zajął w tym momencie drugie miejsce, z punktacją minimalnie niższą od Chińczyka. Jednak już kolejny występ zepchnął go niżej. Japończyk Kenjirou Minami, po świetnie pojechanym, trudnym technicznie programie, objął prowadzenie.

\-  To dopiero jego drugi sezon w seniorach, chłopak rozwija się w oczach, do tego jest bardzo skromny. Rewelacja – podsumował Jarno.

Jako kolejny wystąpił Hiszpan, Ignacio Enrich, srebrny medalista ostatnich mistrzostw Europy. Bardzo efektowny kostium, czerwono-czarny ze złoceniami, podkreślał jego nieprzeciętną urodę. Ulla przypomniała sobie, że  to właśnie na niego wczoraj tupnęła ruda Rosjanka. Czyżby mimo urody nie miał szczęścia do dziewczyn? Do mistrzostw świata najwyraźniej nie miał, zachwiał kombinację i wywrócił się na poczwórnym. Słaby wynik, prawdopodobnie ledwo załapie się na pierwszą dziesiątkę.

A teraz występ, na który Ulla czekała najbardziej. Yuuri Katsuki, Japończyk trenowany przez Nikiforova. Szary kostium ze lśniącym wzorem, bardzo pomysłowy, wyglądający jak szkło, które ktoś rozbił, rzucając kamieniem prosto w serce. Zabrzmiała gitara, w dobrze znanej melodii. „Fragile” Stinga. Występ spodobał się Ulli już od pierwszych ruchów: były doskonale wypracowane, ale nie miało się wrażenia sztuczności, bo Japończyk jakby stapiał się z muzyką, przez co trudno było oderwać od niego oczy. Jarno chwalił wysoką wartość techniczną programu i perfekcyjne wykonanie.

Czy Yuuri i jego trener są  parą? Jarno opowiedział jej historie, które niekoniecznie muszą być prawdziwe, w końcu nie ma co ukrywać, że pracuje w bulwarówce i ma wypaczony punkt widzenia. Ulla intensywnie przyglądała się im, kiedy byli razem. Przywitanie po zejściu z lodowiska nie odbiegało od zwykłych zachowań (może poza trenerem Rosjan, który dla odmiany był sztywny i wiecznie niezadowolony). Chociaż... Może głębiej patrzyli sobie w oczy? Może ich twarze były rozradowane nie tylko z powodu wyniku – bo Yuuri oczywiście zajął pierwsze miejsce – ale też dlatego, że  mają siebie? Przypomniała sobie moment przed występem, tuż przed wjazdem na taflę. Spletli wtedy ręce tak, że ich obrączki się stykały, a potem każdy z nich podniósł obrączkę do ust. Mogło to wyglądać jak manifestacja uczucia, ale równie dobrze mogło oznaczać, że są przesądni. Ulla zaobserwowała, że wielu łyżwiarzy ma rozmaite rytuały przed występem, mające przynieść im szczęście.

Nie było czasu na roztrząsanie, bo na lód wjechał kolejny zawodnik, Kanadyjczyk Jean-Jacques Leroy. Zatańczył do bardzo ładnej melodii, mało znanej piosenki Beatlesów, ale jakoś Ulli nie porwał. Zwłaszcza na tle poprzedniego występu widać było, jak jest niezgrany z muzyką. Jarno też miał swoje zastrzeżenia.

\- Jest świetny technicznie, ale jest w nim coś takiego, że trudno go polubić. Nie wiem, zbytnia pewność siebie, pyszałkowatość... Chociaż fani go kochają, zwłaszcza w Kanadzie.

Leroy zajął trzecie miejsce, za Katsukim i Minamim, i taka też była ostateczna kolejność po programie krótkim. Ostatni zawodnik, Leo de la Iglesia, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jarno, zajął dopiero ósme miejsce. Ulla osobiście sklasyfikowałaby go wyżej, bo Amerykanin jechał przepięknie, miękko, z gracją, a jego piruety były wprost fenomenalne.

Po występach Jarno pociągnął Ullę na konferencję prasową, chociaż chciała złapać Nikiforova, żeby umówić się na wywiad. Na szczęście zobaczyła go w gronie obecnych. Sama konferencja nie należała do wyróżniających się – ot, standardowe podziękowania dla trenerów za pracę, dla fanów za wsparcie, a dla organizatorów za dobre przygotowanie imprezy, plus opowieści o ciężkiej pracy i chęci rozwoju. Japończycy, wewnętrznie rozradowani, na zewnątrz sprawiali wrażenie, jakby to nie oni zajęli najwyższe miejsca. Odwrotnie Kanadyjczyk – wyraźnie tylko udawał dobry humor. Jarno marudził, że kiedyś to bywały konferencje, jak Nikiforov przerzucał się żartami z Giacomettim, a jeszcze wcześniej z Lambielem. 

\- Wystarczyło zapisać i już był gotowy ciekawy tekst. Niestety, Japończycy są zbyt introwertyczni. A Leroy za bardzo wściekły, że znów nie udało mu się zwyciężyć, chociaż się odgrażał, w jakiej to on doskonałej jest formie. A tu niespodziewanie aż dwóch Japończyków weszło mu w drogę. I tak ma szczęście, że Plisiecki miał gorszy dzień - mruknął.

Zaraz po konferencji Ulla ruszyła za Viktorem. Ucieszył się, jak ją zobaczył, przyjął gratulacje, ale kiedy wyłuszczyła prośbę o spotkanie, był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

\- Mam jedną zasadę: nie rozmawiam z kimś, kto nie zna się na łyżwiarstwie – wzruszył ramionami.

Ulla nie mogła dać za wygraną. Cholerna Eira i jej pomysły. Wywalą ją ze stażu. Szlag by to trafił. Wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się nie rozpłakać. I spróbowała ponownie.

\- Nie będę ukrywać, że dopiero rozpoczynam przygodę z łyżwiarstwem figurowym. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem tak: trzech starszych braci i jeden telewizor. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że oglądałam tylko to, na co oni mieli ochotę, a więc z łyżew głównie hokej. Ale szybko się uczę. I na pewno dobrze się przygotuję.

Viktor przyjrzał jej się uważnie i kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze, spotkam się z tobą. Przyjdź jutro o 7:30 do naszego hotelu, zjemy razem śniadanie. Przy czym od razu zastrzegam, że nie zniosę banalnych pytań, nienawidzę się powtarzać. Po trzech takich pytaniach skończę z tobą wywiad.

\- Ale to nie fair. Przecież twoje wypowiedzi niekoniecznie zależą od pytań. Na pewno wszyscy pytają cię o plany, a przecież wciąż masz inne odpowiedzi, zależne od wyników czy kondycji, więc nie musisz się powtarzać.

\- Nic nie jest fair, także to, że to ja będę oceniać, czy się nudzę czy nie. Zaskocz mnie, to porozmawiamy dłużej. Do zobaczenia.

I poszedł.


	4. Piątek. Śniadanie mistrzów

Przed piątkowym wywiadem Ulla naprawdę solidnie się przygotowała. Przestudiowała biografię Viktora, przeczytała mnóstwo wywiadów i obejrzała niemal wszystkie jego programy, jakie były dostępne na youtube, łącznie z pokazowymi.

Niewielką miała jak dotąd skalę porównawczą, ale poprzedniego dnia widziała co najmniej kilkunastu łyżwiarzy, w tym wszystkich, którzy weszli do pierwszej dziesiątki. I patrząc na Viktora zrozumiała, skąd wzięło się określenie „fuckin’ brilliant”, które przytoczył Jarno. Może Rosjanin nie miał tej miękkości ruchu, co Leo de la Iglesia, tego eterycznego wdzięku, co Jurij Plisiecki, może nie był tak idealnie zgrany z muzyką,  jak Yuuri Katsuki, ale miał te wszystkie cechy w nieco tylko mniejszym stopniu, a ponadto nawet najtrudniejsze elementy wykonywał tak pewnie, jak nikt inny. I każdy jego ruch był tak dopracowany, że gdyby z nagrania zrobić zdjęcia poklatkowe, każde nadawałoby się na reklamowy fotos.

Trafiła też na programy wykonywane razem z Yuurim. Z komentarzy pod filmami dowiedziała się, że występy par niemieszanych są bardzo rzadko praktykowane, w zasadzie tylko na pokazach. Nieco ją to zdziwiło, bo w wielu sportach pary męskie lub kobiece występują obok mikstów. A para Viktor-Yuuri ogromnie jej się spodobała, nie tylko ze względu na poziom łyżwiarstwa. Ich ruchy wyrażały oddanie drugiej osobie, dbałość o nią – widziała coś podobnego między Wenjin Sui i Congiem Hanem, chińską parą sportową. Chociaż ci – jak szybko sprawdziła – zarzekają się, że nie są parą poza lodowiskiem. Czy Viktor i Yuuri są? W tym momencie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Liczył się tylko wywiad, dzięki któremu może uda jej się wreszcie zaistnieć w gazecie czymś więcej niż tylko kilkuzdaniowymi notkami.

Z tego wszystkiego poszła późno spać, a wstała skoro świt, żeby zdążyć na 7:30, i może przez totalne niewyspanie czuła się dość nierealnie: oto ona, stażystka Ulla, goszczona jest w hotelowej restauracji przez legendę łyżwiarstwa. Viktor w sportowej bluzie i wilgotnymi kosmykami włosów (jak się okazało, przyszedł wprost z basenu) wyglądał znacznie bardziej swojsko niż w garniturze i wypracowanej fryzurze a la Harvey Specter z „Suits”, za – o ile dobrze pamiętała z serialu – 700 dolarów. I wydawał się bardziej przystępny. Doradzał jej, co ma wybrać na śniadanie, żartował przy ekspresie do kawy. Może zapomniał o swojej groźbie i nie przerwie wywiadu pod pretekstem znudzenia... Zatem do dzieła.

\- Pobiłeś wszelkie rekordy. W liczbie zdobytych punktów i w liczbie zwycięstw w najważniejszych zawodach. Udało ci się wygrać w czterech najważniejszych imprezach w jednym sezonie. Co jeszcze chcesz osiągnąć? Zdobyć drugie olimpijskie złoto?

\- Pewnie, kto by nie chciał – roześmiał się Viktor. – Ale kusi mnie coś jeszcze: żeby zostać najstarszym solistą-medalistą olimpijskim w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Tyle tylko, że musiałbym startować jeszcze dziewięć lat, do olimpiady w 2026 roku, która jeszcze nie wiadomo gdzie będzie – mrugnął okiem.

\- Czyli nadal czujesz, że coś musisz?

 - Nie, absolutnie już nic nie muszę. Jako zawodnik czuję się w pełni spełniony. Ale wiesz co? Nadal sprawia mi to radość. Powiem więcej: od kiedy jestem trenerem – na nowo sprawia mi to radość.

\- Co jest najtrudniejsze w łączeniu funkcji trenera z własnymi startami?

\- Najtrudniej jest się przestawić z jednego trybu na drugi, gdy startuje się na tych samych zawodach. O czym innym myśli się jako trener, o czym innym jako zawodnik. Wyobraź sobie, wchodzisz na lodowisko, gdy twój zawodnik z niego schodzi. Przed chwilą analizowałaś jego jazdę, emocjonowałaś jego występem, a tu w jednej chwili musisz o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i zająć się sobą, swoim programem. Jeszcze gorzej, gdy jest odwrotnie: ja startuję jako pierwszy, a Yuuri w tym czasie zostaje sam, ze swoim stresem i czarnymi myślami. Na szczęście udało nam się namówić Minako, nauczycielkę tańca Yuuriego, żeby została drugim trenerem. Żeby jeździła z nami tam, gdzie startujemy razem, i towarzyszyła mu w tych chwilach, kiedy ja nie mogłem. I wymyśliłem nagrania motywacyjne, które Yuuri puszcza sobie, kiedy mnie przy nim nie ma. Dzięki temu ma taką namiastkę trenera tuż przed startem.

\- A tak, czytałam o tych tajemniczych nagraniach, które wszyscy chcieliby poznać...

Viktor przytaknął z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

\- No właśnie. Kiedy Minako wychodziła za mąż, jej mąż,  który jest zresztą poprzednim trenerem Yuuriego, żartował, że po ślubie wreszcie pozna ich treść, bo żona nie będzie mogła mieć przed nim tajemnic. Ale zdaje się, że w tym przypadku wykazała się nielojalnością małżeńską. Mam nadzieję, że nie okaże się to podstawą do rozwodu...

\- Czyli najlepiej, gdy startujecie w różnym czasie? Myślę o zawodach Grand Prix, bo z mistrzostwami świata tak się nie da.

\- Sam nie wiem. Wydawałoby się, że rzeczywiście byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy startowali w różnych zawodach.  Ale wtedy jednak powstaje inna kwestia: więcej czasu poświęcam na podróż, mniej na treningi. W ostatnim sezonie zdecydowaliśmy, że będziemy startować w tych samych zawodach i to się sprawdziło.

Viktor przerwał, dojadając omlet. Namówił Ullę, żeby wzięła taki sam, i był to świetny wybór. Cieszyła się, że nagrywa wywiad, a nie zapisuje, bo ciężko byłoby jej się oderwać od jedzenia, a tak miała obie ręce wolne.

\- No i wracając do trudności – zaczął po chwili - na początku miałem problem z kwestiami organizacyjnymi. Kiedy byłem zawodnikiem, wiele spraw załatwiał trener i związek, przyjeżdżałem na gotowe. Gdyby nie przyjaciele Yuuriego z Hasetsu, kilka spraw całkiem bym zawalił, bo o nich w ogóle nie pomyślałem. Zgłoszenia, rejestracje, zakwaterowanie, podróże – musiałem się wiele nauczyć, ale i tak większość pracy spadła na Yuuko, przyjaciółkę Yuuriego z dzieciństwa, która zgodziła się zostać jego menadżerką i jest w tym naprawdę świetna. W ogóle przyjaciele Yuuriego sprawili, że ten układ wypalił. Tak naprawdę to oni są w dużej mierze współtwórcami jego sukcesu.

\- A jakie są plusy tego, że jesteś trenerem i zawodnikiem jednocześnie?

\- Mam wrażenie, że trenując Yuuriego zyskałem umiejętność jeżdżenia bez zmęczenia. Zrozumiałem pewne mechanizmy, dzięki czemu moje ciało przyjmuje optymalne ułożenie przy danej figurze, a każdy krok wymaga znacznie mniej energii niż kiedyś.

\- Słyszałam, że  macie umowę, że ty wygrywasz finał Grand Prix, a Yuuri mistrzostwa świata...

\- Bzdury. Taka umowa zakładałaby, że ja odpuszczam na mistrzostwach świata, żeby Yuuri mógł wygrać. A on by tego po prostu nie zniósł. Nie masz pojęcia, jak honorowi są Japończycy. Gdyby Yuuri miał chociaż cień podejrzenia, że pojechałem pod niego, natychmiast zmieniłby trenera. Z kolei gdyby Yuuri odpuszczał sobie w finale Grand Prix, po prostu bym go pogonił, bo nie po to staram się go jak najlepiej wytrenować, żeby się obijał na lodowisku. Nie, prawda jest taka, że on wolno się rozgrzewa, w sensie – musi dobrze oswoić się z programem, żeby wykorzystać jego najlepsze strony, a ja pod koniec sezonu jestem już zmęczony i chyba jednak trochę znużony jeżdżeniem ciągle tego samego.

 - Po tym, co powiedziałeś, obawiam się, że nie zechcesz powtórzyć w przyszłym sezonie tegorocznego programu do koncertu Sibeliusa. Wielka szkoda, że nie udało ci się go u nas pokazać.

\- Podobał ci się? Może wrócę do niego w pokazach?... A przy okazji – dzięki za namiary na park Sibeliusa, a zwłaszcza na Kaplicę Ciszy. Genialne miejsce. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tam taka atmosfera. Zamierzam pójść tam dziś jeszcze raz, z Yuurim i Jurijem. Obu przyda się takie wyciszenie przed jutrzejszym startem.

\- A do czego będzisz występował w przyszłym sezonie? Masz już jakieś pomysły?

\- Tak. Muzyka do programu dowolnego już jest prawie gotowa. Ponieważ to będzie specjalny sezon, olimpijski, i prawdopodobnie mój pożegnalny, zamówiłem muzykę u swojego przyjaciela, który kiedyś komponował do wielu moich programów Jest ostatnio bardzo zajęty, ale zgodził się skomponować dla mnie specjalny utwór. Pomyślałem, że ciekawie będzie połączyć motywy muzyczne z krajów, z którymi jestem rodzinnie związany. A że to w większości są kraje nadbałtyckie, więc roboczo nazywa się to „Melodie Bałtyku”. Fragmenty, które do tej pory dostałem, są bardzo obiecujące. A do krótkiego wybrałem elegię Rachmaninova. Takie pożegnanie z Sankt Petersburgiem... Wiesz, że Rachmaninov uciekł przed rewolucją w środku zimy, odkrytymi saniami, z Petersburga do Helsinek?

Ulla pokręciła przecząco głową. Oczywiście nie wiedziała.

\- Dobrze się orientujesz muzyce.

\- Mój ojciec był kompozytorem. Zostało mi po nim mnóstwo nagrań i książek. Jak byłem mały, chciał, żebym poszedł w jego ślady i zajął się muzyką. Grałem na skrzypcach i nieźle sobie radziłem, tyle że miałem tak poważną kontuzję nadgarstka, że konieczna była operacja. Wtedy zacząłem jeździć na łyżwach i nie wróciłem już do skrzypiec, bo okazało się, że na lodowisku jest znacznie bardziej zabawnie niż w sali ćwiczeń. Oczywiście ojciec nie był zachwycony tym wyborem, ale wówczas wkroczyła moja babcia. „Widzisz, Sasza” stwierdziła, „podejrzewaliście, że dziecko ma ADHD. A on po prostu musi też nogami ruszać, nie tylko rękoma”.

Atmosfera przy stole zrobiła się już tak luźna, że Ulla ośmieliła się zadać to pytanie:

\- A tak z ciekawości... Mówiłeś, że twoja rodzina pochodzi z różnych krajów nadbałtyckich. Ze Szwecji też? Bo pierwszego dnia wzięłam cię za Szweda...

Viktor uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- A wiesz, że tak. Z Rosji, z Estonii i ze Szwecji. A, i jedna prababka była Polką. A pradziadek Francuzem. Kiedyś policzyłem sobie, że jeśli wziąć pod uwagę moich pradziadków, to tylko w trzech ósmych jestem Rosjaninem...

\- W informacjach ISU bardzo często zawodnicy podają, na kim się wzorują. W twoich takiej wzmianki nie znalazłam. Miałeś swojego idola? Kogoś, kogo podziwiałeś i naśladowałeś?

\- Oczywiście, nawet kilku. Przede wszystkim Aleksiej Urmanow i Aleksiej Jagudin. Dwóch wielkich wychowanków Jakova Feltsmana, którzy na szczęście zakończyli karierę, zanim przeszedłem do seniorów, bo nie miałbym z nimi najmniejszych szans. A spoza Rosji – Francuz Philippe Candeloro. Wspaniały, zaskakujący łyżwiarz, ze świetną interakcją z publicznością. Z młodszych – Stephane Lambiel. Czasem głupio mi było wyjść po nim na lód. To człowiek, który na lodowisku jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, a w dodatku ma tyle wdzięku i jakiejś takiej kruchości... Yuuri ma sporo takiego wdzięku, z kolei Jurij podobną fizyczną kruchość. Tyle że Jurij ma inną motywację i to widać w jego występach: młody chce wygrać, a Stephane przede wszystkim zachwycać.

W tym momencie Viktor spojrzał w głąb sali i wyraźnie się ucieszył.

\- O widzisz, o wilku mowa. Stephane! – pomachał ręką w kierunku przystojnego bruneta i wskazał mu wolne miejsce przy stoliku. Ulla pamiętała, że to jeden z trenerów, który podczas występu  swojego podopiecznego nie mógł ustać w miejscu, tylko poruszał tułowiem i podskakiwał, śledząc jego ruchy.

\- Nie kończymy wywiadu – Viktor uspokoił Ullę. – Będziesz miała unikalną możliwość porozmawiania z dwoma na raz trenerami – zrobił zachęcającą minę, po czym wyjaśnił – Bardzo chcę zamienić z nim kilka słów, a trudno mi go było wcześniej złapać, mają z Denissem zupełnie inne godziny treningu.

Mężczyzna postawił na stole tacę z posiłkiem i uściskał się z Viktorem.

\- Stephane – zwrócił się do niego Viktor – to jest Ulla. Ulla jest dziennikarką, więc staraj się cenzurować.

\- Dziennikarką? A zarzekałeś się, że nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego z prasą? – Stephan spojrzał z uwagą na Ullę, witając się z nią.

\- Dziwisz się? Mam milion powodów – Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- A tak, obiła mi się o uszy ta afera. Niesamowite, że komuś przyszło do głowy, że Yuuri tańczy w pokazach do „Million reasons” , bo chciałby się z tobą rozstać...

\- No wiesz, wprowadził ten program dopiero na mistrzostwach Japonii, zresztą nie mógłby wcześniej, bo płyta Lady Gagi wyszła dopiero jesienią. A na mistrzostwa krajowe jeździmy osobno, bo są w tym samym terminie. Potem były Cztery Kontynenty, na które znowu pojechał sam i drobne plotki przerodziły się w burzę. Dodajmy do tego program „Fragile” i wniosek jest jeden: chce uciec, bo znęcam się nad nim – Viktor rozłożył ręce.

Stephane wykonał klasyczny facepalm.

\- Współczuję ci.

\- A wiesz, jaka afera była po niewinnym tweecie o moich związkach z Harbinem? – Stephen zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, więc Viktor zaczął wyjaśniać, zwracając się najpierw głównie do Ulli. - Harbin to mandżurskie miasto, do którego zjechali biali Rosjanie podczas rewolucji, i tam właśnie urodził się mój pradziadek.  I prababka zresztą też, Polka, o której ci wspominałem. Obecnie jest tam ważny chiński ośrodek szkoleniowy, w którym wychowało się mnóstwo słynnych łyżwiarzy. I otóż co się stało: na zeszłorocznych Czterech Kontynentach zrobiłem sobie zdjęcie z Cesarzową Wenjing, Congiem i Guangiem,  i podpisałem: Najlepsi łyżwiarze z Harbinu: Sui, Han, Hong Ji. I Nikiforov. Dodałem swoje nazwisko, bo w pewnym sensie też pochodzę z Harbinu. I wywołałem tym burzę. Prezes rosyjskiej federacji łyżwiarskiej osobiście pofatygował się, żeby mi zrobić awanturę, a prasa przez miesiąc rozstrząsała, czy miałbym startować jako reprezentant Chin czy jednak tam trenować... Ty masz dobrze, Steph, że się tobą tak nie zajmują.

\- Już nie, ale różnie bywało. Jeszcze dziś pewnie możesz gdzieś wyczytać, że rzuciłem treningi i pojechałem do Stanów za Johnnym, ale on mnie nie chciał, bo wolał pewnego Rosjanina o imieniu Victor...

Ulla spojrzała w tym momencie na Viktora, który natychmiast uzupełnił informację:

\- Ulla, dla jasności, nie chodziło o mnie... Jedyny związek, jaki mam z tą historią jest taki, że Johnny i Victor się pobrali, po czym to małżeństwo zaczęło im się z wielkim hukiem rozpadać akurat mniej więcej w czasie olimpiady w Soczi i biedny Johnny, który był wówczas komentatorem dla NBC, nie był w stanie komentować moich występów, bo za każdym razem, gdy mówił „Viktor”, łamał mu się głos...

Stephane pokiwał z rezygnacją głową, po czym przyjrzał się Viktorowi i zadał mu pytanie, które sama chętnie by zadała, ale nie miała odwagi.

\- Słuchaj, co stało się z twoją grzywką? Postanowiłeś unowocześnić wizerunek?

Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pozbyłem się jej, bo miałem przez nią problemy komunikacyjne... Wiesz, ludzie się skarżyli, że jak oczu nie widzą, to nie wiedzą, co im naprawdę chcę powiedzieć.

\- Dobre! – w głosie Szwajcara zabrzmiało uznanie. - A na serio?

\- Yuuri marudził, że długie włosy zatykają odpływ w łazience.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, przecież on od dawna ma włosy znacznie dłuższe od ciebie.

\- No dobra, powiem prawdę. Moja grzywka padła łupem Połowców.

Ulla parsknęła śmiechem, tymczasem okazało się, że to właśnie była odpowiedź, którą Stephane postanowił zaakceptować.

\- O. Miało to coś wspólnego z Nathanem...?

\- Niestety. Nie mogłem jechać na Cztery Kontynenty, bo kiepsko jeszcze chodziłem, ale zapewniałem Yuuriego, że spokojnie wygra, nawet jeśli mnie tam nie będzie.  I postawiłem w zakład swoją grzywkę. No i przyjechał Nathan, wykonał „Tańce połowieckie” z pięcioma poczwórnymi i załatwił wszystkich. A przy okazji mój wypracowany przez wiele lat image... – Viktor zrobił zabawnie zmartwioną minę. Po czym zwrócił się do Ulli:

\- Rozmawialiśmy o muzyce. Siedzisz obok człowieka, który tańczył do koncertu skrzypcowego Czajkowskiego i do koncertu Griega. I do sonaty Rachmaninova.

Ulla zrozumiała, że jest to zachęta do kontynuowania wywiadu.

\- A czy jest jakiś motyw muzyczny, który szczególnie upodobali sobie łyżwiarze?

\- Cztery pory roku – rzucił Viktor, patrząc wymownie na Stephana.

\- Bolero. Thorville-Dean to klasyka, ale Caro to pięknie zatańczyła w Soczi – przypomniał Stephan.

\- Romeo i Julia. Tylko w tym sezonie tańczy to aż troje zawodników: Suzu, Jurij i Otabek. Ale wszyscy to kiedyś mieli w programie...

\- Ja nawet trzykrotnie, z różną muzyką – przytaknął Stephan.

\- A ja to tańczyłem jako Julia – zaśmiał się Viktor.

\- Jak miałeś długie włosy? Pamiętam... Serio to była Julia?

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie zauważyłeś? Jak to świadczy o moich umiejętnościach interpretacyjnych... – Viktor pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową, po czym na moment zamyślił. – Ale Jurij rzeczywiście tańczy partię kobiecą, „Taniec dziewcząt z liliami”, co mnie zupełnie zdumiało. Nie wiem, jak Lilli udało się go do tego namówić. Może po prostu nie jest tego świadomy. A wolałem nie pytać, bo  jak po  raz pierwszy ten program zobaczyłem, to Jurij już go od kilku tygodni ćwiczył, więc nie chciałem go zniechęcać. Zwłaszcza że Otabek tańczy „Taniec rycerzy” i razem to się ciekawie dopełnia.

\- A pamiętasz, jak założyliśmy się, kto z nas  pierwszy zatańczy do  czegoś, co się kompletnie nie nadaje jako muzyka do programu? Co myśmy wtedy ostatecznie wybrali?

\- Pewnie, że pamiętam. Stanęło na Bergu, „Pamięci anioła”.  Miałem już prawie gotowy program, kiedy Jakov przyszedł na lodowisko jak ćwiczyłem z muzyką i mnie zrugał. Że niby widownia ucieknie, a nawet jak nie, to jemu każą uciekać z funkcji trenera.

Mężczyźni pośmiali się chwilę, a Viktor dodał:

\- Że też wcześniej mi nie przypomniałeś, dałbym to Yuuriemu, on jest w stanie zatańczyć wszystko. I wtedy bym wygrał – zatarł ręce z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

 - Deniss też potrafi zatańczyć wszystko... To co, zakładamy się?

Na wszelki wypadek Ulla zmieniła temat. Po co narażać na stres Bogu ducha winnych zawodników, tylko dlatego, że mają szalonych trenerów...

\- Obaj lubicie muzykę klasyczną. Coś jeszcze was łączy?

Zaczął Viktor.

\- Przygotowanie baletowe.

\- Dobrze rozwinięty zmysł równowagi.

\- No i podium. Kilka razy stawaliśmy na nim razem.

\- I trener. Przecież miałem lekcje u Jakova.

\- Rzeczywiście. Patrz, zapomniałem o tym, pewnie dlatego, że nie było mnie wtedy w Sankt Petersburgu. A propos – pamiętasz o naszej umowie dotyczącej przyjazdu do Sankt Petersburga?

\- Pewnie. Tak zorganizowałem  podróż powrotną, że chcąc nie chcąc będziesz musiał się mną zająć.

Ulla poczuła, że rozmowa zaraz wymknie się jej spod kontroli, więc zadała kolejne pytanie:

\- A gdybyście mieli powiedzieć sobie nawzajem, co najbardziej wam się podoba w waszym stylu jazdy?

Tym razem pierwszy odezwał się Stephen.

\- Lubię sposób, w jaki trzymasz głowę, to dodaje twojej sylwetce elegancji. I twoje długie ruchy, dzięki temu jest w twojej jeździe coś majestatycznego. I dopracowania każdego gestu. No i podziwiam twoją słynną siłę spokoju.

\- A ja podziwiam twój miękki, koci balans ciała. Dzięki temu jeździsz tak płynnie jak nikt inny. I obrotów w obie strony ci zazdroszczę. I piruetów. Ech. Całego mnóstwa ci zazdroszczę. A ostatnio jeszcze Denissa. Tej radości przetwarzania dobrego w idealnego. A jak już się tak komplementujemy, muszę  ci powiedzieć, że raz udało ci się doprowadzić mnie do płaczu ze wzruszenia.

\- To jesteśmy kwita, też ryczałem po twoim programie.

\- Serio? – Viktor był autentycznie zaskoczony. – Którym?

\- Do melodii z „Casablanki”...

\- No tak. 2011. Trudne rozstania... Coś wisiało wtedy w powietrzu, bo ja z kolei przeżyłem twój występ na gali w Petersburgu, w maju 2011, a przecież wykonywałeś ten program już wcześniej. Mówię o „Nie opuszczaj mnie” Brela. Pamiętam, że kompletnie mnie rozwaliłeś swoją interpretacją... – Viktor na chwilę zamilkł, po czym przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze.

\- A, i jeszcze jeden powód do podziwu. Steph ma niesamowite oko, widzi każdy niuans. Uważaj, Ulla: patrząc tylko na sposób jazdy, zorientował się, że nasza przyjaciółka jest w ciąży, szybciej niż jej mąż, a nawet niż ona sama...

\- A i tak mieli do mnie pretensje, że płci dziecka nie potrafię określić – zaśmiał się Stephane.

Ulla zwróciła się do niego:

\- Z punktu widzenia trenera, czy jest coś, co chciałbyś zmienić sposobie jeżdżenia Viktora?

\- Nie da rady. Jest perfekcyjny. Nie miałbym nic do roboty. Chyba że chciałby, żebym mu zaaranżował program... Wtedy moglibyśmy szlifować detale – kąt wygięcia pleców, wysokość podniesienia ręki. No i przynajmniej miałbym pewność, że pojedzie przygotowany program, że nie okaże się on za trudny...

\- A wiesz, to mógłby być niezły pomysł. Muszę nad tym pomyśleć – zapalił się Viktor.

Tymczasem do stolika podszedł blondyn z zaraźliwym uśmiechem, który poprzedniego dnia swoim programem wywołał pierwszą owację na stojąco – trenowany przez Stephana Deniss.

\- Spójrz, czy dobrze wybrałem – zwrócił się do Stephana. Ten zerknął na zawartość tacy ze śniadaniem i  
pokiwał z aprobatą głową, a Viktor wskazał chłopakowi miejsce przy stoliku. Deniss podziękował, zwracając się do niego „Mr Nikiforov”, co wywołało niespodziewaną reakcję.

\- Zwariowałeś!? Nie mów do mnie pan, bo każę lodowisko przed twoim występem wysypać piaskiem!  
Zabrzmiało to groźnie, ale rozbawione spojrzenie Viktora spowodowało, że Deniss uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Nie jest to łatwe w przypadku kogoś, kto jest dla nas wszystkich wzorem. Chciałbym osiągnąć tyle co ty.  
\- Osiągniesz jeszcze więcej – powiedział z przekonaniem Viktor. –  Masz to szczęście, że nie musisz czekać na miejsce w reprezentacji. Wiesz, co mówi się o mistrzostwach Rosji: poziom jak na mistrzostwach świata, tylko stres większy. Bo jak się nie zmieścisz na podium, to nie ma mowy o występach międzynarodowych. I nie ma zmiłuj, żadnych ulg. Możesz być mistrzem świata, ale jak ci się noga powinie w mistrzostwach Rosji, to cię nigdzie nie wyślą i nie obronisz tytułu. Co się zresztą nie tak dawno naszej Lizce przydarzyło... – pokiwał smutno głową, spojrzał na Stephana i kontynuował. – Stephane jest ode mnie niecałe dwa lata starszy, a miał już na koncie dwa mistrzostwa świata i olimpijskie srebro, kiedy ja dopiero na dobre wystartowałem. Dlatego przez pierwsze lata, jak nie mogłem przebić się do podium na mistrzostwach Rosji, startowałem głównie w zawodach Grand Prix i imprezach o niższej randze. Ale dzięki temu nabierałem doświadczenia. Przy okazji: gratuluję występu w Pucharze Tyrolu i pierwszego seniorskiego złota. Wierzę, że zasmakujesz i będziesz już tylko zdobywał złoto.

\- A tymczasem Yuuriemu grozi trzeci tytuł mistrza świata – przypomniał Stephane. – Jego krótki był perfekcyjny, gratulacje. A właśnie, Yuuri już skończył śniadanie czy jeszcze nie zszedł? Bo chciałbym mu osobiście pogratulować.

\- Gratulacje będziemy przyjmować po dowolnym, bo układ startów jest najgorszy z możliwych i bardzo się boję, że Yuuri nie wytrzyma psychicznie. Pierwsze miejsce po krótkim zwykle jest powodem do radości, prawda? – Stephane i Deniss zgodnie przytaknęli. - Ale nie dla Yuuriego, bo on woli gonić niż uciekać. I występuje ostatni, nerwy mogą go zeżreć. W każdym razie dziś ma budzik nastawiony na dziewiątą, odsypia wczorajsze przeżycia. Podczas zawodów staram się maksymalnie łagodzić mu stres, więc czasem bawię się w niańkę i przynoszę mu śniadanie do łóżka...

Na ostatnie słowa Deniss zastrzygł uszami, co spotkało się z natychmiastową reakcją Stephana.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie będzie śniadania do łóżka – Stephane wykonał przeczący ruch wskazującym palcem, co wyglądało, jakby pani przedszkolanka zabraniała dziecku dobrej zabawy.

\- Skoro już tak razem siedzimy – Viktor mówił powoli, przypatrując się badawczo kolegom i zastanawiając się nad czymś, sądząc po charakterystycznym geście, który Ulla zauważyła już we wtorek – mam nadzieję, że dacie się zaprosić na doroczne otwarcie sezonu łyżwiarskiego w Hasetsu? 

Deniss spojrzał pytająco na Stephana, a ten zaczął obrażonym tonem:

\- Sam nie wiem... Tak długo zwlekałeś z zaproszeniem, że właściwie powinienem odmówić...

Po czym roześmiał się, widząc zmartwioną minę Denissa.

\- Jasne, że przyjedziemy. W końcu zobaczymy to sławne Hasetsu. Wiesz, że na przyjazd do Japonii żadnego z nas nie trzeba długo namawiać.

W tym momencie koło ich stolika przechodziła rosyjska para sportowa, która poprzedniego dnia zdobyła brąz: brunet w dramatycznym typie i maleńka szatynka. O ile dotąd rozmówcy Ulli od czasu do czasu witali się ze znajomymi sportowcami i trenerami skinięciem głowy, to tym razem Viktor wstał, żeby uściskać medalistów i pogratulować im. Kiedy usiadł, zwrócił się do Denissa:

\- Jak wrażenia z przejścia do seniorów?

\- Jakbym był w innym świecie. To było niesamowite spotkać tylu świetnych i sławnych łyżwiarzy... Pamiętam jak na NHK spokojnie sobie ćwiczę na macie, a tu nagle wparowuje wielka ekipa z kamerą, bo przyjechał Kenjirou i robią o nim materiał do japońskiej telewizji. Prawie mnie podeptali...

\- O, muszę to opowiedzieć Yuuriemu. Na pewno się ucieszy. – Viktor zobaczył zbulwersowany wyraz twarz Denissa, roześmiał się i pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Przepraszam. Skrót myślowy. Ucieszy się nie z tego, że cię prawie podeptali, ale z tego, że o naszej małej maskotce mówisz jak o kimś sławnym i ważnym. Niesamowite, że tak szybko wyrósł na prawdziwą gwiazdę. Swoją drogą, kawał dobrej roboty odwaliłeś z tym jego tangiem, Steph.

\- Dziękuję. Ale ty też się przyłożyłeś do jego umiejętności. Jednym słowem, zamiast zajmować się swoimi zawodnikami, dajemy wygrywać innym. Świetni z nas trenerzy. Smutek po prostu -  Stephen pokręcił głową i roześmiał się.  
\- Muszę wam powiedzieć, że w wolnej chwili przejrzałem fora fanowskie i zauważyłem, że Deniss ma naprawdę duże grono wielbicieli. No i że niestety odebraliście nam tytuł najbardziej urodziwej męskiej pary zawodniczo-trenerskiej... i tu widzę prawdziwy powód do smutku... – Wbrew tym słowom na twarzy Viktora pojawił się kolejny promienny uśmiech. – A może byśmy się tak zamienili, co, Steph? Yuuri pasuje bardziej do ciebie, a Deniss do mnie. Z wyglądu, sposobu poruszania się...

\- Dobra dobra, nie czaruj. Yuuri za rok skończy karierę i zostanę bezrobotny, a ty sobie zagwarantujesz długie lata trenowania. Znajdź sobie swojego juniora.

Między tą dwójką była taka chemia, że Ulla zrozumiała tęsknoty Jarno za ich wspólnymi konferencjami prasowymi. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością słuchała ich przekomarzania się. Niestety, do stolika podszedł ktoś, kto postanowił zakłócić dobrą atmosferę. Jurij Plisiecki.

\- Viktor, kim jest ta dziewczyna i dlaczego znowu ją z tobą widzę? – blond elf prawie rzucił się starszego kolegę. Pytanie zadał po rosyjsku.

\- Ulla, a oto nasz petersburski beniaminek. Jurij, to Ulla, miejscowa dziennikarka. Jest tu służbowo. Udzielam wywiadu – niespeszony Viktor przedstawił ich po angielsku.

\- Uważaj na niego, Ulla – Jurij przeszedł na angielski z lekkim akcentem amerykańskim. – Viktor jest przyczyną rozpadu trzech małżeństw i czterech związków partnerskich, o nieoficjalnych nie wspominając.

\- Będę uważać – roześmiała się Ulla. – Tymczasem jest przyczyną, dla której muszę zrobić dodatkowy materiał.

Młody najwyraźniej nie był przekonany. Zwrócił się do Viktora, przechodząc na rosyjski.

\- Nie rób mnie w ciula, we wtorek w knajpie też była służbowo? A w ogóle gdzie jest Yuuri?

Nadal niespeszony Viktor wyjaśnił po angielsku:

\- Ulla na co dzień ma możliwość jedzenia w restauracji, która bardzo nam przypadła do gustu.

I zwracając się do Ulli:

\- Najwyraźniej Jurijowi ty przypadłaś do gustu, bo zapamiętał cię z tej restauracji.

I na tym samym oddechu, po rosyjsku:

\- Lubisz drobne brunetki, co, Jurij?

Odpowiedź składała się z szeregu charkotów, przez które słowa, jakie wypowiedział Jurij, były niezrozumiałe.

Ulla zobaczyła zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Denissa i ucieszyła się, że ktoś jest równie jak ona zdziwiony tą wymianą zdań. No tak, Deniss też zna rosyjski...

\- A przy okazji, Jurij, po drugim treningu idziesz z nami na mały spacerek. Już uzgodniłem z Jakovem, że zajmiemy się tobą.

Jurij wzruszył ramionami, zrobił bardzo niezadowoloną minę, ale kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się bez słowa i odszedł w drugi koniec sali, po drodze wystukując coś w smartfonie.

\- Jurij czasem zachowuje się, jakby nadal miał problemy okresu dojrzewania, chociaż i tak przy Suzu i Yuurim bardzo się zmienił się na lepsze – wyjaśnił Viktor z lekkim uśmiechem. – No i muszę was przeprosić, w tej sytuacji już teraz zaniosę śniadanie Yuuriemu, bo zdaje się, że młody nie da mu pospać. Ulla, spotkamy się na lodowisku, jeśli będziesz miała jeszcze jakieś pytania, jutro po zawodach chętnie odpowiem.

No trudno. I tak rozmawiali znacznie dłużej, niż jeszcze godzinę temu mogła przypuszczać. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak ładnie podziękować i pożegnać się, życząc powodzenia w programie dowolnym.  

 


	5. Sobota. Gra o tron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jechał jak w transie, skoncentrowany do maksimum, zapamiętale wykonując kolejne trudne elementy. Ulla miała wrażenie, że jest świadkiem jakiegoś magicznego misterium. I nagle poczuła spływające po policzkach łzy. Nie wiedziała, czy to dlatego, że nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku i zapomniała nawet o mruganiu, czy dlatego, że to, co zobaczyła, było tak niesłychanie piękne... Kiedy zakończył występ i uniósł rękę w geście zwycięstwa, z wrzawy, jaka natychmiast się podniosła, Ulla wyłowiła słowa brytyjskiego komentatora: „Prawdopodobnie był to najlepszy łyżwiarski występ wszechczasów. Cóż za hipnotyzujące przedstawienie”. Potem nie udało jej się usłyszeć już niczego, tak głośny był aplauz widowni.

Ulla była cholernie zmęczona. Trzy dni spędziła na lodowisku, z którego wracała prawie o północy, później jeszcze przeglądała materiały i  internet, a w piątek wstała o nieprawdopodobnej porze, żeby nie spóźnić się na wywiad z Viktorem. W wolnych chwilach pisała krótkie notatki, które przesyłała do redakcji. Chętnie podpytałaby kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, jak to się robi, żeby nie padać na pysk w tej robocie, ale jedyną osobą, którą mogła o to zapytać, był Jarno. A jakoś nie miała ochoty z nim gadać.

Poprzedniego dnia zakończyła się rywalizacja pań, z takim samym wynikiem, jak po programie krótkim. Suzu miała świetny dowolny, ale nie odrobiła straty i minimalnie przegrała z Milą. Sarze udało się utrzymać trzecie miejsce, choć czuła na plecach oddech urodziwej Kanadyjki i drugiej Włoszki, jeżdżącej z wyjątkową elegancją Caroliny. Konferencja prasowa w tym samym gronie co po programie krótkim robiła się nieco nudnawa, więc Ulla postanowiła się włączyć do pytań.  Zapytała dziewczyny, w jakim kierunku według nich zmierza rozwój łyżwiarstwa solistek: czy tak jak soliści będą starały się jak najmocniej podkręcać wartość techniczną programów? I jakie niespodzianki szykują na sezon olimpijski? Jarno oczywiście uszczypliwie to skomentował, twierdząc, że jest naiwna licząc, że ktoś jej szczerze powie, co szykuje na przyszły sezon. A jej już wydawało się, że dziewczyny całkiem serio, a nawet ze sporym entuzjazmem odpowiadały na te pytania.

By uniknąć towarzystwa kolegi, podczas programu dowolnego panów znalazła sobie miejsce wśród stanowisk telewizyjnych, przy okazji słuchając relacji na żywo. Chwilę postała w okolicy stanowiska rosyjskiego, ale komentatorzy strasznie dużo mówili i niekoniecznie na temat,  przeszła więc nieco dalej, gdzie rozłożył się brytyjski Eurosport. Szybko pogratulowała sobie decyzji, bo okazało się, że słuchanie komentarza bardzo pomaga w ocenie występu. Swoją drogą, nie miała pojęcia, jak relacjonującemu udaje się rozróżnić skoki i pamiętać nazwy tych wszystkich elementów, o których nawet nie myślała, że mają jakieś nazwy...

Mimo trudów piątkowych zawodów na lodowisku pojawiły się Sara i Mila. Ulla szybko dowiedziała się dlaczego – jednym z pierwszych występujących tego dnia łyżwiarzy był Michele Crispino, jak się okazało – brat Sary. W programie krótkim zajął dalekie, 21. miejsce: jak na zdobywcę czwartego miejsca w mistrzostwach Europy sprzed kilku tygodni – bardzo słabo. Niestety, nawet doping dziewczyn mu nie pomógł. Kolejny rozczarowujący występ, o którym będzie pewnie chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć, zwłaszcza w porównaniu ze świetnym rezultatem siostry...

Koreańczyk Seung-gil, jak podsłuchała na stanowisku rosyjskiej telewizji, program dowolny, do muzyki z „Dziadka do orzechów”, ćwiczył pod okiem Jakova Feltsmana w Sankt Petersburgu, gdzie przeniósł się kilka miesięcy temu. Najwyraźniej nowy trener dobrze na niego wpłynął, bo Koreańczyk otrzymał wysokie noty i miał zagwarantowany awans z 16. pozycji. Czego nie można powiedzieć o kolejnym zawodniku, Emilu Nikoli z Czech. Program nijaki, pojechany bez energii, z kilkoma błędami. Jednak chłopak wydawał się tym w ogóle  nie przejmować, uśmiechał się zadowolony z wyniku, a jeszcze bardziej z dopingu Mili, Sary i jeszcze jakiejś dziewczyny, z którymi ewidentnie był w świetnej komitywie.

A potem na lodzie znalazł się Deniss, którego Ulla prawie by nie poznała, tak był poważny i skoncentrowany. Kostium podkreślał, jak świetnie ten chłopak jest zbudowany. Dzięki proporcjom ciała wyglądał na znacznie wyższego niż był w rzeczywistości. Pięknie poruszał się w rytm „Czterech pór roku”, a allegro pojechał wręcz brawurowo, wzbudzając burzę oklasków, zwłaszcza przy kończących program piruetach.

Po bardzo dobrym występie Phichita, do muzyki z filmu „Piraci z Karaibów”, zapowiedziano  Hiszpana Ignacia. Na widok ostentacyjnego wyjścia z lodowiska dziewczyn, które jeszcze przed momentem gratulowały sympatycznemu Tajowi, Ulla przypomniała sobie zajście sprzed kilku dni, gdy Mila wyraźnie dała przystojnemu Hiszpanowi do zrozumienia, że nie chce go znać. Ciekawe, co za sekret kryje się za tym dość niecodziennym zachowaniem... Występ zresztą był beznadziejnie słaby, zwłaszcza jak na wicemistrza Europy.

Jakie to odświeżające: pięknie zatańczony program, w którym zawodnik nie walczy z poczwórnymi skokami – pomyślała Ulla, patrząc na występ Leo. Amerykanin co prawda spróbował takiego skoku na wstępie, ale upadł. Niezrażony, z szerokim, ujmującym uśmiechem wykonał porywający taniec. Otrzymał bardzo wysoką notę za prezentację, ale Ulla nie miała złudzeń, że przesunie go to do strefy medalowej. Zwłaszcza że po nim wystąpić miało jeszcze siedmiu zawodników.

Wraz z Otabekiem na lodowisku pojawiły się Mila i Sara, którym tym razem towarzyszyła Suzu. Kazach jednak nie wyglądał na zachwyconego ich dopingiem, choć zacięty wyraz twarzy mógł być efektem koncentracji. Rozpoczął dobrze, ale szybko okazało się, że tego dnia nic mu nie wychodzi. Kilkakrotnie przewrócił się i widać było, że wstawał z lodu z coraz większą niechęcią. Czarny kostium, z niewielkim czerwonym akcentem, i muzyka - jakaś bardzo tragiczna aria – nadały jego występowi posępny wyraz. Komentator BBC był niemile zdziwiony wyborem muzyki, która według niego w ogóle nie pasowała do stylu Altina, jaki prezentował z sukcesem w poprzednich latach. A z rozplotkowanego stanowiska rosyjskiego Ulla dowiedziała się też, że miał jakieś spięcia z trenerem, szuka innego, ponoć chciałby się przenieść do St. Petersburga.

Nieudany występ Kazacha kończył przedostatnią grupę zawodników. Po nim na lodowisko wjechała szóstka najlepszych po programie krótkim – wśród nich Yuuri, co oznaczało, że pośród trenerów pojawił się też Viktor. Łatwo było go zobaczyć, bo górował co najmniej o pół głowy nad kolegami i koleżankami po fachu. Spokojny, skoncentrowany na rozgrzewającym się Yuurim, uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy Japończyk podjeżdżał do bandy. Jednak nie wyszedł razem z nim, gdy rozgrzewka się skończyła. Pozostał u boku Jakova Feltsmana. Ulla szybko poznała powód: Viktor był autorem choreografii do programu Jurija, który miał wystąpić jako pierwszy w tej grupie, do muzyki z „Wiedźmina”. Czyżby chodziło o grę, na której punkcie szalał najmłodszy z braci Ulli?

Blond elf, ubrany w tunikę z szerokim pasem, włosy miał tym razem zebrane do tyłu i związane. Gdy zabrzmiała muzyka, na jego twarzy pojawiła się wojownicza mina, co znakomicie zgrało się z choreografią: Jurij odtwarzał sceny walki. Najpierw okrążał przeciwnika, potem atakował, robił uniki, znów okrążał, wreszcie przystąpił do ostatecznego ataku, a na koniec odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa serią przepięknych i niesamowicie trudnych piruetów. Wszystko to wykonał niezwykle płynnie, niewymuszenie, skacząc z lekkością i miękko lądując. A skoków była cała masa: poczwórne, poczwórne z potrójnymi, kilka potrójnych, z rękoma nad głową, jakby wprawiał w ruch niewidoczny miecz. Jechał jak w transie, skoncentrowany do maksimum, zapamiętale wykonując kolejne trudne elementy. Ulla miała wrażenie, jakby była świadkiem jakiegoś magicznego misterium. I nagle poczuła spływające po policzkach łzy. Nie wiedziała, czy to dlatego, że nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku i zapomniała nawet o mruganiu, czy dlatego, że to, co zobaczyła,  było tak niesłychanie piękne...

Kiedy Rosjanin zakończył występ i uniósł rękę w geście zwycięstwa, z wrzawy, jaka natychmiast się podniosła, Ulla wyłowiła słowa brytyjskiego komentatora: „Prawdopodobnie był to najlepszy występ łyżwiarski wszechczasów. Cóż za hipnotyzujące przedstawienie”. Potem nie nie udało jej się usłyszeć już niczego, tak głośny był aplauz widowni – nie tylko hałaśliwych, wszędobylskich fanek Jurija, zwanych nie wiadomo dlaczego „Aniołkami”, ale wszystkich bez wyjątku świadków tego niezwykłego występu, łącznie z oglądającymi go rywalami. Przez hałas przedarł się głos spikera, który oznajmił, że Rosjanin właśnie ustanowił nowy rekord: 223 punkty za program dowolny. W sumie otrzymał jakąś niebotyczną liczbę 321 punktów, prawie 50 więcej od najlepszego dotąd Leo.

Następny zawodnik nie miał łatwej sytuacji i Ulla współczuła Nathanowi, że trafiło na niego. Był świadkiem burzliwego aplauzu dla Jurija, a zanim wszedł na lodowisko, żeby rozgrzać się przed występem, musiał przeczekać, aż pozbierane zostaną dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki różnej wielkości maskotek w kształcie kotków i tygrysków, którymi zarzucona została tafla po występie Rosjanina. Nie wytrzymał presji i już przy pierwszym skoku wywrócił się tak solidnie, że sprawdzał potem, czy nie połamał łyżew. Takim wykonaniem „Tańców połowieckich” nie pozbawiłby Viktora jego grzywki (w tym momencie Ulli przeleciało przez głowę, że szczyt formy młodego Amerykanina przyszedł w idealnym momencie...).

Guang Hong, który wjechał na lód po Nathanie,  wydawał się nieświadomy tego, co stało się przed chwilą. Niepozorny Chińczyk, w zabawnym czarno-białym kostiumie, idealnie dopasowanym do muzyki z filmu „La strada”, porwał widownię, okazując się prawdziwym szołmenem. Pobił własny rekord i jako kolejny przekroczył granicę 300 punktów. Występujący po nim Kanadyjczyk JJ dzielnie walczył, ale nie był to jego dzień. Dwa elementy zawalił i mimo najlepszego wyniku w tym sezonie jasne się stało, że nie obroni trzeciego miejsca. Za to Kenjirou wykonał czysto cały program, łącznie z tym flipem, którego uczył się latem od Viktora. Dynamiczne tango zrobiło na Ulli duże wrażenie – i jak się okazało, na sędziach także. Japończyk zdobył doskonałe noty i pobił własny rekord, otrzymując aż 319 punktów! Zajął drugie miejsce i w tym momencie wiadomo było, że pozycji Jurija może zagrozić już tylko Yuuri. Dwukrotny mistrz świata, który jednak tym sezonie średnio sobie radził z programem – a kiedyś podobno zupełnie nie radził sobie z tremą.

Kiedy Ulla ich zobaczyła, widziała już, że nie jest dobrze. Viktor nadrabiał miną, ale oczy miał pełne niepokoju. A Yuuri nie był nawet w stanie ukryć, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany. W porównaniu z czwartkiem stracił przynajmniej połowę pewności siebie. Na szczęście trochę jej odzyskał, jak tylko dotknął łyżwami lodu. Rozgrzewka przeszła bez wpadek i wyglądało na to, że Japończyk nieco doszedł do siebie. Czy na tyle jednak, żeby bezbłędnie wykonać swój program?

Początek był bardzo dobry. Yuuri tańczył do muzyki tytułowej z serialu „Gra o tron”, w ciekawej aranżacji na dwie wiolonczele z orkiestrą. Melodia go pięknie niosła, bez problemu skoczył dwie kombinacje. Jednak mniej więcej w połowie programu coś poszło nie tak. Potężny upadek przy poczwórnym skoku całkowicie zdeprymował Japończyka, na szczęście w trakcie sekwencji kroków mógł złapać oddech i reszta programu przeszła bez zakłóceń. „To był bardzo kosztowny upadek” zawyrokował sprawozdawca brytyjski, podsumowując program. W trakcie ogłaszania punktacji okazało się, jak bardzo: program Yuuriego był dopiero szóstym programem dowolnym. Spora przewaga po programie krótkim została całkowicie zniwelowana i mimo zdobycia 301 punktów – które wystarczyłyby rok wcześniej do zajęcia pierwszego miejsca – Japończyk nie wywalczył podium. Był czwarty.

Ulla zobaczyła, że opuszczających lodowisko Viktora i Yuuriego otoczyli reporterzy. Nic dziwnego: nie mieli brać udziału w konferencji prasowej, zarezerwowanej dla zwycięzców, więc to był ostatni moment, by uzyskać od nich komentarz. Była ciekawa, co powiedzą, więc dołączyła do tej grupy.

Jeśli Viktor był zakłopotany całą sytuacją, to świetnie to ukrywał.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jurij był dziś w takiej formie, że nawet ja miałbym problem, by z nim wygrać – roześmiał się perliście. -  W dodatku ma bardzo dobry program – wzruszył ramionami, roześmiał się jeszcze raz, po czym dodał: -  Jak państwo pamiętają, Jurij już wygrywał imprezy najwyższej rangi. W sporcie wygrywa najlepszy i dziś był nim Jurij Plisiecki.

Yuuri postanowił dostroić się do tonu Viktora.

\- Moi trenerzy zwykli nazywać mnie mistrzem upadków. Tym razem spadłem z podium. Na szczęście nic sobie przy okazji nie połamałem – powiedział z uśmiechem, chyba jednak trochę wymuszonym. Po czym dodał już całkiem serio: -  Bardzo przepraszam wszystkich fanów, że ich zawiodłem. W przyszłym sezonie dam z siebie jeszcze więcej.

Dziennikarze poczuli, że nic więcej od niech nie uzyskają i ruszyli w stronę sali konferencyjnej. Ulla podeszła do Viktora i Yuuriego, żeby im pogratulować – bo obiektywnie rzecz biorąc czwarte miejsce na mistrzostwach świata to wynik, o jakim wielu sportowców może tylko pomarzyć – ale Viktor spojrzał na nią lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i powiedział:

\- Muszę ochłonąć. Jeśli pozwolisz, zadzwonię do ciebie później, mam twoją wizytówkę. W ostateczności spotkamy się jeszcze przed pokazami.

Nie dał jej nawet tyle czasu, żeby mogła powiedzieć, że nie muszą się już spotykać, bo materiał, który od niego uzyskała, był aż nadto obszerny na artykuł. Objął Yuuriego ramieniem i wyszli.

 

Konferecja prasowa uświadomiła Ulli, że stała się świadkiem jakiegoś przełomu. Zdetronizowano mistrza. Po medale sięgnęła łyżwiarska młodzież: najstarszy z medalistów, Chińczyk, ma zaledwie dwadzieścia lat. I właściwie tylko on, jako zdobywca brązu, nie sprawiał wrażenia zdziwionego tą sytuacją. Wręcz zabawnie było obserwować zdezorientowanego Jurija, który nigdy jeszcze nie zdobył tytułu mistrza  świata i choć zapewne o nim marzył, to teraz chyba nie do końca wierzył, że faktycznie mu się to udało. A mały Kenji miał minę, jakby świat mu się zawalił. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był lepszy Yuuriego, który od lat był jego guru...

Rywalizacja par tanecznych, która kończyła mistrzostwa, nie była tak emocjonująca jak rywalizacja panów (ale w ogóle żadna z rywalizacji nie była tak emocjonująca, co najwyżej zamieniano się kolejnością w ramach miejsc medalowych). Jednak mimo silnej chęci urwania się – bo czuła już stanowczy przesyt łyżwiarstwem, a na lodowisku było piesko zimno, nawet dla niej, wychowanej na północy – Ulla wytrwała do końca imprezy. Nie tylko z uwagi na wrodzone poczucie obowiązku: akurat taniec na lodzie podobał jej się najbardziej ze wszystkich konkurencji, pewnie dlatego, że sama od lat tańczyła, a ostatnio specjalizowała się w new age.

 

Z dużą ulgą zlądowała w akademiku wczesnym wieczorem, z perspektywą wolnego do niedzielnego popołudnia, kiedy to miały odbyć się pokazy mistrzów. Zaintrygowana zwycięskim występem Jurija, przypomniała sobie, że Ron, jeden z jej kolegów z akademika, jest maniakiem gier. Gdy go zapytała o „Wiedźmina”,  okazało się, że ma i lubi,  i chętnie z nią zagra. Poszła więc piętro wyżej i już od prawie godziny grali, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Nieznany numer. Ulla oczywiście odebrała, ale modliła się, żeby nie była to przypadkiem Eira, z którą nie chciałoby się jej teraz rozmawiać...

\- Ulla? Tu Viktor. Przepraszam, że dzwonię o tej porze, ale mamy stan wyższej konieczności. Potrzebuję miejsca, gdzie można byłoby zgubić się w tłumie. Ma być dużo ludzi, ciemno i  muzyka, czyli najlepiej jakiś dobry klub muzyczny. Znasz taki?

\- Jasne. Dość drogi, więc byłam tylko parę razy, ale mogę polecić. Tavastia, przy ulicy Urho Kekkonena.

\- A robisz coś, co jest ciekawsze od wyjścia do klubu? Bo chciałbym, żebyś wybrała się ze mną i z Yuurim. Jeśli masz ochotę weź ze sobą kogoś do towarzystwa, kolegę czy koleżankę, i chodź z nami. O koszty nie musisz się martwić, funduję wejście, drinki i co tam jeszcze będzie trzeba. I taksówkę.

Ron na wieść o darmowych drinkach w najlepszym klubie muzycznym w Finlandii stwierdził, że grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać, więc w ciągu pół godziny zajechali pod hotel Viktora i Yuuriego. Ulla weszła do środka, przebijając się przez grupki rosyjskich i japońskich fanek, ewidentnie liczących na to, że mimo późnej pory pojawi się tu Jurij.

Nie czekała długo: Viktor z Yuurim zeszli do holu w ciągu kilku minut. W sportowych kurtkach, dżinsach i kolorowych czapkach ledwo ich poznała. Viktor przedstawił Ullę Yuuriemu, po czym w drodze do taksówki wyjaśnił:

\- Musieliśmy odpocząć po zawodach i nagle okazało się, że wszyscy albo gdzieś zniknęli, albo zaszyli się w pokojach i nie mają ochoty nigdzie już dziś się ruszać. Więc postanowiliśmy wyjść we dwóch, co pewnie skończyłoby się jakąś barową katastrofą, na szczęście przypomniałem sobie, że znam świetną przewodniczkę po Helsinkach – uśmiechnął się do Ulli, po czym zwrócił się w stronę jakichś dziewczyn głośno proszących o wspólne zdjęcie:

\- Jutro, miłe panie, już jesteśmy spóźnieni – słodząc odmowę swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem.

Ron czekał w taksówce nieopodal wejścia, więc szybko wsiedli do tyłu.

\- Daleko jedziemy? – zainteresował się Viktor.

\- Nie, podróż zajmie nam jakieś piętnaście minut - Ulla odruchowo odpowiedziała w języku pytania. Po rosyjsku.

Viktor zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Czyli dobrze domyśliłem się, że znasz rosyjski. Mieliśmy z Yuurim małą scysję, kto bardziej dziś zawinił – ja zostawiając go przed występem, czy on oglądając w telewizji występ Jurija, chociaż mu zabroniłem. Oczywiście każdy z nas uważa siebie za winnego. Więc lepiej, żebyśmy się napili, wybawili i zapomnieli o wyrzutach sumienia. Tyle że możemy pić tylko trochę, jutro są pokazy. Nie mam siły liczyć naszych drinków, więc masz tu pieniądze i proszę dysponuj nimi – wręczył Ulli zwitek banknotów i przeszedł na angielski. – Nie pozwól wypić nam więcej niż trzy drinki, góra cztery. Ty z kolegą pij, ile masz ochotę, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś najpóźniej o wpół do trzeciej odwiozła nas do hotelu.

W ten sposób Ulla nie wiedząc kiedy stała się kierowniczką międzynarodowej wycieczki po nocnym życiu Helsinek. Sama z trzema facetami. No ale w końcu ma się tych trzech braci. Właściwie to poczuła się jak w domu, zwłaszcza że jej bracia są nawet w wieku zbliżonym do jej aktualnych towarzyszy.

 

W klubie było bardzo tłoczno, ale jakoś udało im się dopchać do baru, a potem ruszyli na parkiet. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Yuuri i Viktor tańczyli doskonale, choć widać było, że Viktor ogranicza się ze względu na kontuzję. Za to zaskoczeniem dla Ulli był całkiem niezły taniec Rona, którego miała raczej za nerda nieruszającego się od komputera.

W trakcie przerwy na drinka Viktor stwierdził, że musi trochę dać odpocząć kontuzjowanej nodze, pozostanie więc na barowym stołku. A potem popatrzył na Yuuriego i Ullę i proszącym tonem zapytał:

\- Moglibyście zatańczyć razem? Ulla świetnie tańczy, a nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio widziałem Yuuriego tańczącego z kimś tak dobrym. Bardzo chciałbym to zobaczyć.

Szczerze mówiąc, Ulla była strasznie ciekawa, jak to będzie tańczyć z Yuurim, więc kiwnęła głową, a Yuuri uśmiechnął się i podał jej rękę. Odeszli tylko kilka kroków, żeby inni tańczący nie zasłonili ich przed wzrokiem Viktora. Sytuacja była odrobinę dziwna, ale i tak nie zmniejszyło jej to przyjemności z tego tańca.

Bo taniec z Yuurim okazał się autentyczną przyjemnością. Ulli zdarzało się tańczyć z mężczyznami, którzy szarpali ją bez sensu, i z takimi, którzy o sekundę mijali się z muzyką, wybijając ją z rytmu, czy też z takimi, którzy sztywno trzymali się reguł tanecznych, co totalnie ją nudziło mniej więcej po minucie. Yuuri był partnerem idealnym: prowadził ją pewnie, choć delikatnie, doskonale trafiał w rytm, a do tego był kreatywny, a jednocześnie uważny, natychmiast łapał jej pomysły i przetwarzał we wspólne układy. Będąc zwolenniczką teorii, że ludzie są takimi partnerami w życiu, jak w tańcu, Ulla zaczęła szczerze zazdrościć Viktorowi...

Kolejny drink zgrał się w czasie ze zmianą tempa i nastroju muzycznego. Viktor i Ron, którzy dotąd pozostawali przy barze, przyglądając się tańcowi Ulli i Yuuriego, postanowili wrócić na parkiet. Chill out sugerował spokojny taniec w parach i Ulla, nie wiedząc kiedy, znalazła się w objęciach Rona. Wolałaby co prawda objęcia Viktora, jednak ten najwyraźniej uznał, że czas zatańczyć z narzeczonym.  Kiedy po chwili odnalazła ich wzrokiem, obaj mieli zamknięte oczy i kołysali się w rytm melodii. Yuuri położył głowę na ramieniu Viktora, a ten lekko głaskał go po niej jedną ręką, drugą go obejmując. Na widok ich bliskości i oddania Ulla po raz kolejny poczuła zazdrość. Ech, dlaczego jeszcze kilka dni temu wydawało się jej, że tych dwóch kompletnie do siebie nie pasuje?

Zgodnie z umową, przed trzecią Ulla i Ron odwieźli łyżwiarzy do hotelu, a sami wrócili do akademika. Ron chyba trochę za dużo wypił, bo pomylił piętra i zaczął ładować się do pokoju Ulli, ale dziewczyna miała doświadczenie, co robi się w takiej sytuacji. Wszyscy trzej bracia bywali zawiani i notorycznie mylili pokoje, a najchętniej spaliby w pierwszym napotkanym pomieszczeniu, czyli na werandzie, gdzie akurat nie powinni, bo zimą bywało tam mroźnie.

\- Chyba muszę wpisać sobie do cv „opieka nad sfrustrowanymi sportowcami i pijanymi studentami” – zaśmiała się sama do siebie, wtulając głowę w poduszkę. Jakie szczęście, że już niedziela. Wreszcie będzie można się wyspać!

 

 

 

 

\----------------

Inspiracją do opisu występu Jurija był oczywiście program Yuzuru Hanyu – ale nie „Hope and Legacy”, a „Seimei”, który wydawał mi się bardziej pasować do Lodowego Tygrysa Rosji :-) A potem okazało się, że w tym sezonie Yuzuru wraca do „Seimei”. Bardziej ucieszyłaby mnie chyba tylko wiadomość, że zaraz zacznie się emisja drugiej serii YoI...  (w tym momencie spuszczam zasłonę milczenia na występ Yuzu w Autumn Classic Int.).


End file.
